High on Love
by iluvSokka46
Summary: AU Sukka. Suki and Sokka, are dating. When Jet threatens Sokka with a dangerous past secret, Sokka will have to figure out if it's worth risking his relationship with Suki to keep his past a secret. COMPLETE!
1. Encounters

**A/N: Hi all, this is my first fan fiction, so I'm obviously new at this. Tell me what you think about it, all feedback is appreciated. Also, this is in an Alternate Universe. There are also a couple of other characters that are not avatar people like Suki's younger sister, Iva and Suki's oldest brother Taro. These names/people are ones that I made up, and have nothing to do with Avatar. Also Haru is Suki's older brother and Toph and Ty Lee are Suki's friends.**

Chapter 1: Encounters

Suki has always loved swimming, especially going with her two best friends, Ty Lee and Toph. They would sunbathe for a while and then splash and do tricks in the 5-foot deep water. But the summer before eighth grade, both Ty Lee and Toph were on vacation and Suki had no one to go to the pool with her. She definitely didn't want to go by herself, nor did she want to go with her nine-year-old sister, Iva. Instead she asked her brother, Haru. Even though he was two years older than she was, Suki never really asked him for anything. When she asked him if he would like to go swimming with her, he surprisingly said yes.

At the pool, Suki waded into the shallow end while Haru walked towards the deep end. After a little debate, Suki walked towards the deep end where Haru was standing. He had convinced her that jumping into the water was much easier than wading into the water. So Suki tried it, and it felt good. The cold water covered her as she went in. She stayed under for several seconds before coming back up. It was definitely cold, but she had to admit that it was better than the other way she would have done it.

Now, a year later, Suki would be going into her freshman year of high school. Her friends were on vacation again, so Suki was going to ask Haru if he would go to the pool with her like last year. Even though he had matured much more than last year, she still thought he would want to go with her.

"Hey, Haru, do you want to go to the pool with me?" Suki asked.

To her disappointment, he declined. "Sorry Suki, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because the guy I'm mentoring is supposed to start coming today."

Suki sighed and walked out of the room. Who was she supposed to go with to the pool now? Suddenly her younger sister Iva came down the stairs. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

"Do you want to go to the pool with me, Iva?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

That settled it; She was going to the pool with her ten-year-old sister. It didn't really bother her that much. At least she had someone to keep her company.

After two short hours, Suki came back to the house. She was surprised because she actually had fun with Iva. Suki let herself in through the front door of her house. She was about to call to say she was home, but was greeted by a wave from her brother, who was in the living room, and then he introduced her to the guy he was mentoring.

"Suki, this is Sokka. I'll be mentoring him through part of the summer, and maybe part of the upcoming school year."

Suki smiled and shook hands with the stranger. He had blue eyes, tanned skin, and a great smile. When their hands let go, he continued staring at her until Haru cleared his throat. By then, Sokka snapped back to reality.

"It's nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." Suki replied.

Haru continued talking to Sokka, and Suki slowly went up the stairs and into her room. She felt happy about the guy Haru was mentoring. He was definitely cute and she knew she would be seeing him more often.

The next morning Suki woke up. She groggily sat up and stared at her clock. It was 11:55. It was early enough to go swimming, but subconsciously Suki didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here and wait for Sokka to arrive. She sat up and sighed. He had stared at her for a long time after they greeted each other. Her stomach flipped just thinking about. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Suki slowly got out of her bed and drew back the curtains in her room. The sun quickly spread, giving the room a brightened look. She then turned around and decided to get dressed. Her closet was full of many colors, but mostly green, her favorite color. She selectively chose a plain white shirt and a short green skirt. She smiled and thought about her choice. It definitely worked for her.

After getting dressed, Suki came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting at the counter was Haru reading the newspaper and her parents were at work. She walked over to the refrigerator and got out some orange juice.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully to Haru.

"Good morning," Haru looked up from the paper and stared at her with a puzzled look, "You're dressed nicely today, why?"

Suki smiled and poured herself a big glass of juice. "Because I felt like it."

Haru looked at her longer. "This doesn't have to do with the fact that S-" Iva came running down the stairs and greeted Suki. Haru couldn't get another word in because Suki changed the subject.

"What are you so cheerful for?"

"I can't wait to go to the pool again with you."

Suki paused. "I don't feel like going to the pool today. I think I'll just stay at home."

"Why?" Iva whined.

"Because I don't feel like it, okay?" Suki was starting to get frustrated.

"But you went with me yesterday, and we had a good time. Why all the sudden are you changing your mind?"

"It's probably because Sokka's coming back again today. Suki wants to see him again," Haru butted in teasingly, not looking up from the paper.

Suki froze. "That's not the reason."

"Ooooo, Suki likes a boy," Iva chanted.

"I do not."

"Then why are you wearing a skirt, you never wear skirts for no reason." Haru explained.

Suki's cheeks burned, "Like I said before, maybe I just feel like wearing one."

It was silent for a while, until Haru grew serious. "I don't think it's a good idea that you get attached to him. Sokka hasn't had the greatest past."

Suki paused. What did he mean about Sokka's past? She didn't let it bother her for long though. She grabbed her glass of juice and went up to her room, dismissing what Haru had just said.

At about 2:07, the doorbell rang. Suki's heart leaped as she got up from the couch and went to answer the door. When she opened it, Sokka was standing there. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt accentuated his arm muscles, and Suki couldn't help but stare at them.

"Hi," Sokka said smiling.

"Hi," Suki replied shyly.

They both paused, Suki looking at his arms. She could see Sokka shift his eyes downward, looking at her skirt. She could feel herself blush.

"Come in." She opened the door wider and Sokka walked past her. Suki followed him to the couch. They both sat down. There was an awkward silence between them, as both of them struggled to find something to say.

"I guess, I should tell Haru you're here." Suki said quietly. She got back up and slowly walked up the stairs. Haru's door was shut and music was playing loudly. Suki knocked on the door hard.

"What?!" Haru yelled.

"Sokka's down stairs!" Suki yelled back.

"OK, be down in a minute."

Suki went back down the stairs. "Haru will be down in a minute." She repeated to Sokka. Sokka nodded and Suki sat down on the couch again. They both stared down at their knees waiting. Suki was getting uncomfortable, trying to figure out something to talk about, but she was incapable. After what seemed like an eternity, Haru came down the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long," he said, startling them both.

"Well I better go and leave you two alone," Suki said and stood up.

"See you later," Sokka replied. He was smiling again, and Suki reacted by blushing. She turned around and went up to her room.

So maybe that didn't turn out the way she planned, Suki thought. She was thinking they would talk about something, but instead sat in an uncomfortable silence. Suki flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. At times like these, she really wished she had her friends around to give her some advice.

**So, that's the first chapter. Reviews would be great…**


	2. Skeptical

**A/N: here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it. And comments would be appreciated. **

Chapter 2: Skeptical

Suki woke up late the next day. She was still exhausted, so she tried to drift off again. She had no such luck. Haru burst through the doors.

"Wake up Suki!" he said loudly.

Suki didn't move. _Maybe if I don't make any noise he'll leave me alone_, she thought.

"It's practically 1 o'clock. You can't sleep any longer."

"But I'm still tired," Suki said groggily. "Just let me sleep for thirty more minutes."

Haru sighed. "No, you have to get up now."

Suki turned around and glared at her brother. "Why the heck are you doing this?"

"Because Dad told me before he left that you shouldn't sleep after 1 o'clock. Now come on!"

Suki was sitting at the counter eating breakfast. She had finally gotten up but wasn't dressed yet. She was still tired though. Haru suggested that they take a walk, but Suki declined. Iva came over to Suki and sat next to her.

"What?" Suki asked.

"Can we go to the pool today?" Iva asked sweetly.

Suki scowled. "No, I'm too tired to go swimming."

"You always have an excuse," Iva huffed.

"Too bad," Suki replied and went into the living room. She turned on the TV.

"You don't do a lot of things with me anymore," Iva followed and continued whining.

"I have stuff to do."

"But it's summer. You can't have _that_ much to do."

"Well, I do."

"Like what?"

Suki paused, thinking of a good excuse. Truthfully, she didn't have anything to do. Most of the time she was bored.

"I can't think of anything right now."

"Yeah right," Iva mumbled and watched TV with Suki.

After a few minutes the door rang. It was probably Sokka. Suki looked down at what she was wearing; a tank top and pajama bottoms. Not the most flattering things to have on. The doorbell rang again. She didn't have enough time to change. She was just about to get up when Iva shot up and walked to the door.

"Since you're not going to get it…"

She opened the door, and let Sokka in. Suki looked at him for a brief moment. He was wearing a black shirt with darker jeans.

"I'll go tell Haru you're here." Iva ran up the stairs.

It was just Suki and Sokka now. Of course Suki still had nothing to talk about, but Sokka apparently did.

"Do you know what classes you're taking this year?" Sokka questioned.

"Yeah, I think I'm taking French, History, English, Algebra II…"

"Wow you must be good in math, I'm only in Geometry."

Suki smiled. "I guess. What school do you go to?"

"The same one as you, Kyoshi High School."

Suki looked puzzled for a minute. He went to the same school as her? She didn't recall seeing him at school ever. Sokka noticed her confusion.

"I came near the end of the school year. That's probably why you don't remember me."

Suki didn't say anything, as she tried to think back. She remembered there was a new kid that came in March. She never met him though, so she didn't know who he was. It must have been Sokka.

"Oh," Suki replied quietly.

There was a long pause afterwards. Suki realized she was being rude and also asked him what classes he was also taking.

"I'm taking History, English, Spanish, and Geometry. I think that's it."

"Cool."

Haru came down the stairs after their conversation. Suki knew it was her time to leave. She got up and walked up to her room.

So Sokka went to the same school as her. That could be good. She would see him everyday this fall. She felt sort of bad that she didn't know that in the first place. Her school was big, and there were many people in her grade that she didn't know. She never had classes with those people. That was probably why she never knew Sokka until now. Iva came in, interrupting Suki's thoughts. She asked if she wanted to play a board game. Suki said yes.

After an hour or so of the games, Suki went downstairs for a snack. Sokka was already gone, and Haru was sitting in the living room watching television. Suki got some Cheez-its in a bowl and sat down next to him.

"So why are you mentoring Sokka for anyway?" Suki quizzed him.

Haru sighed and muted the show. "Because he had a hard time with some things a few months back, and needed to get back on track."

"What sort of things?"

"He was having trouble with school."

"Is that all that's included in his 'troubled past' or were you lying about the whole thing?"

Haru paused. "First of all, why would I lie about that, and second of all, no, that's not all of it."

"I don't know, Sokka doesn't seem like the type that would have a troubled past. He's so nice."

"Yeah, but it still happened to him, nice or not."

"So what happened?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a confidential thing. He only told me so that I could help him out better."

Suki sat there for a few minutes longer. "Okay." She replied, and continued to watch the screen.

On Sunday, Suki went to the pool with Iva to make her feel better. They had finished a two-lap race when a person caught Suki's eye. Sokka was at her pool. She unexpectedly felt self-conscious. She was wearing a one-piece bathing suit. There was a girl next to him that pushed him into the water. Did Sokka already have a girlfriend? Suki frowned slightly. She rushed into things without really getting to know him.

Suki and Iva got out of the pool and sat down on their towels. Suki pulled out some money.

"What do you want to get from the food stand?" Suki asked Iva.

"Can we get french fries?"

"Sure."

Suki walked over to the stand. Coincidentally, Sokka was also there waiting for an order. Suki had ordered the fries and paid, when Sokka finally looked over at her.

"Suki!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hi!" Suki replied, acting surprised, "I didn't know you lived close to here."

"I don't. It's just the closest pool from where we live at."

Suki nodded. The girl from earlier came up behind Sokka and took a sip from his drink. She had the same brown hair and blue eyes as he did.

"Who's this?" Suki asked.

"This is my sister. Katara this is Suki, Suki this is Katara."

They both greeted each other politely. Obviously that wasn't his girlfriend. They talked a little bit more, and sat down together to eat their purchases. After eating, they went back into the water. Suki felt comfortable around Sokka. There wasn't any nervousness around him anymore. After a while, Sokka said he and Katara had to leave. His grandmother was expecting them soon. They said their goodbyes and Sokka and Katara left the pool.

When Sokka and Katara got home, Sokka immediately started to eat again. Katara rolled her eyes. He was always eating, even though they had just had something an hour or so ago.

"So Suki seems like a nice girl." Katara stated.

"Yeah, she is." Sokka said with his mouth full.

"Do you like her?" Sokka choked on his food.

"I guess, but her brother doesn't seem to like me liking his sister. He knows what happened before."

"Well does Suki know about it?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then you should ask her out anyway."

Sokka looked skeptical. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Her brother wouldn't approve and I don't think she likes m-"

Katara interrupted him. "Of course she likes you. You could tell the whole time we were at the pool."

"But when am I going to ask her?"

"Ask her tomorrow. You see her every day."

Sokka paused, thinking about it. He didn't want to ask her; he feared she would decline. If she knew about what happen a few months back, she would never want to date him. But maybe she didn't know. She never looked at him like he was a bad person.

So he was going to ask her out. Now the trouble was what he was going to say.


	3. Do you want to

**A/N: here's the next chapter to my story. Sorry it's short but I didn't have anything else to put down before they actually go on a date. I'm saving that for the next chapter :) **

Chapter 3: Do you want to-

Sokka walked up the stairs to Suki's house. He had planned everything that he wanted to say, but he was still nervous. Ringing the doorbell, he tried to calm himself down. He ran his hand through his hair. His hair was shaven except for in the middle, and tied in a ponytail. He was relaxed until Suki answered the door. He smiled at her as he went in. She went up stairs to tell Haru he was here while he sat on the sofa.

When Suki came down the stairs and sat down next to him, his hands were still shaking. He tried to hide them so she wouldn't see. They sat there for a few moments until Sokka started to speak.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"I guess I like comedies, or romantic comedies. I guess I like drama too, but not horror films."

"Cool. I like comedy movies too." Sokka grimaced. This conversation was really lame. "I asked though because I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Just then Haru jumped down the stairs. "Sorry, one of my friends had an emergency and I had to email her back." He moved over to where the two were sitting. "Are you ready?" he asked Sokka. Sokka's heartbeat had practically stopped when Haru came down the stairs. He was so close to asking her. But he wasn't going to repeat it in Haru's presence.

"Yeah." Sokka replied. Suki got up and smiled at him and walked away. Oh well, he thought. _I'll always have a chance tomorrow._

When Sokka got to his house, he didn't even have to step through the door before Katara started asking him questions.

"What did she say, what did she say?"

Sokka pretended that he didn't know what she was talking about. "Say about what?"

"When you asked her out! Did she say yes?"

Sokka walked in to his living room and turned on the TV. Katara followed him and muted the TV. Sokka glared at her. "What?"

"Come on, why aren't you telling me what she said? She said yes right?"

Sokka unmuted the TV. "She didn't say yes and she didn't say no."

Katara looked puzzled. "Then what did she say?"

"I didn't exactly ask her."

"What do you mean you didn't exactly?"

"I was going to until her brother interrupted us."

"Oh, well there's always tomorrow." Katara patted Sokka's back and walked away.

Now all Sokka had to think about was how he was going to ask her out again.

The next day happened like yesterday did. Sokka sat with Suki waiting for Haru to come down the stairs. Sokka didn't want to procrastinate any longer. He feared that Haru would come down the stairs again. He decided to just come out and say it.

"So, the reason why I asked you which movies you like is because I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me this Friday. Maybe 'Dan in Real Life'?"

Suki was shocked. This was what she had been waiting for: some guy to ask her out. She couldn't believe it. It was happening.

"Sure, I'd love to go to see a movie with you."

Sokka felt a rush of relief. He had asked her. And she had said yes. And no one had interrupted them this time.

"Cool, so the movie starts at 6:30; I could pick you up at 6."

"Okay that's great." Suki replied.

As if on key, Haru walked down the stairs. Suki grinned as she got up and walked out of the room, leaving Sokka excited from what just happened.

When Suki was out of the room, she zoomed up stairs and into her room. She was so excited. She had to call Ty Lee and Toph to tell them the news. She quickly dialed Toph's number first on her cell phone. Unfortunately she didn't answer and Suki got the voicemail. She didn't leave a message because she wanted to tell her in person, or as much in person as she was going to get. Next she called Ty Lee's number but got her voicemail also. Suki huffed. So she wasn't going to be able to tell anyone just yet. She didn't let that bother her for long, in three days she was going on a date!

On Wednesday, Suki heard the doorbell ring at 2 as usual and let Sokka in, but she didn't have to go and tell Haru that Sokka was there. He came down the stairs and watched Sokka and Suki's exchange. It was sort of awkward, as Suki and Sokka sat on the sofa. Both of them were blushing and Haru walked into the room so that he wouldn't have to see the encounter anymore. When Suki had left the room, Sokka looked down as he talked with Haru. There was something going on between the two of them and Haru noticed; He just wasn't sure what. He had advised Suki last week that she shouldn't get caught up with Sokka, but he was sure she hadn't listened to him. Haru knew about Sokka's past and that's what he had against him. But it was the past, should he forgive what happened? Haru was a still a little skeptical about it. You never knew, with this kind of past, if it would happen again.

**So here's the chapter. Reviews would be really appreciated!!!**


	4. The Date

**A/N: so here's the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it in sooner, I was busy last week and didn't have anytime to write this, so I wrote it tonight. There are probably spelling errors- if you could point those out to me that would be great.**

Chapter 4: The Date

Suki lied in bed awake on Thursday night. She couldn't wait until the next day. In about 9 hours, she was going to go on a date with Sokka. Suki thought about what she was going to wear. She went through her mind thinking of different outfits but couldn't think of one thing she wanted to wear. She definitely had to go shopping tomorrow.

The next morning, Suki got up early. She wanted to see if she could catch her mom so that she would take her shopping. She first went downstairs to see if her mother was awake. Her mother was down in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey mom, can you take me shopping today?" Suki asked.

Her mother looked at her. "What for?"

"I need an outfit for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

Suki blushed and lowered her voice. "I'm going on a date."

"With whom?"

"His name's Sokka. Haru is mentoring him."

Her mother paused. "Isn't there a specific reason why Haru would be mentoring him?"

Suki scoffed. "He was probably not doing well in school or something."

"What does Haru say about this?"

"I don't know. I don't ask him if he gives me permission to date someone." Suki snapped. She knew Haru had said something a couple of days ago about not getting involved, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from going on her first date. "Can you please take me shopping?" Suki pleaded.

Suki's mom sighed. "I guess I could. You should be glad that I don't have to go to work today."

"Thanks!" Suki smiled and hugged her mom. She then went upstairs to get ready.

At the mall, Suki went into her favorite store first. The clothes were separated into different colors and Suki immediately went over to the green section. She pulled out a green dress with white polka dots and held it close to her.

"Does this look nice?"

Suki's mom grimaced. "I know green is your favorite color, but you should wear a dress that's another color."

Suki frowned. "Like what?"

"You look good in red," her mother said and pointed to a red dress on a mannequin. "Or purple."

Suki walked over to the red section and looked through the dresses. Then she went over to where the purple clothes were. She looked through the clothes when she gasped. She pulled out a purple, green and white striped dress.

"This is perfect!" Suki exclaimed and rushed into the dressing rooms to try it on. When Suki came out, she was wearing the dress. It was a halter dress that ended above the knee. Her mother nodded.

"Can I get it?" Suki asked and her mother nodded.

"Yes!" Suki yelled, "I have the perfect shoes to match."

5 o'clock rolled around pretty quickly for Suki. Around then, she took a shower, put some perfume on, and put on her dress. She had green shoes that were just the right shade of green, and a white necklace. She put on light green eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss on. She also put a headband on, to keep her short chestnut brown hair into place. At 6 o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. Suki raced down the stairs to get it before any one else. When she opened the door, Sokka was standing there dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight black jacket. He smiled at her and complimented on her outfit. Suki blushed and let him in. She had Sokka sit on the couch while she rushed to get a purse and a jacket. When she came back into the living room, Iva was sitting next to Sokka, talking to him.

"You know, Suki dressed up a lot to go on this date. I think she really really lik-"

"Okay, I'm ready." Suki interrupted Iva just in time. "Let's go."

Suki quickly walked to the door, while Sokka got up and said goodbye to Iva. When they were outside, Sokka started to speak.

"Since I don't have a car, I was thinking we could just walk over to the theater."

Suki nodded. They had a little shopping area near where she lived. It had shops, a couple of restaurants, and a movie theater. They walked briskly towards the theater as Suki started up conversation.

"So, why did you come to school in the middle of eight grade?"

"I lived in Maine for most of my life. My father left to serve in the navy the beginning of eight grade, and instead of pulling me out of school then, they were going to wait until school ended to move me and my sister here to live with my grandmother."

"What about your mom?"

Sokka paused. "She died two years ago. She was a journalist doing a story about the Iraq war, and was there to get first hand information. A car bomb went off and she was killed along with some soldiers."

Suki looked shocked. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

Sokka looked at her and grimly smiled. "It's okay, it happened a while back."

They both continued to walk to the theater. When they got there, Sokka got two tickets to see Dan in Real Life. Then they went over to the snack counter. Sokka got popcorn, while Suki got some candy. When they got to their seats, they had just missed the previews and the movie was beginning.

To Suki, the movie was funny. She laughed at the appropriate spots, and was enjoying the movie. During one of the boring part, Suki saw Sokka shift in his seat. He then put his arm casually around her shoulders. Suki smiled a little and didn't see Sokka turn red. _This date is going really well_, Suki thought.

When the movie had ended, the couple left the movie theater and headed back to Suki's house. They walked a little more until Sokka turned slightly and headed to another direction. They kept walking until they got to field. They walked through it, and stopped near a lake.

"This is my favorite place to go to. It's really peaceful at night." Sokka explained.

Suki nodded and glanced at the pond. "It is really nice."

They talked for a little while, asking each other their favorite colors, music; things like that. After a while, they left the park, and went to Suki's house. They both stood on her porch facing each other.

"I-I really had a good time tonight Suki," Sokka stuttered nervously. "I hope we can do thi-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Suki leaned over and pecked Sokka on the lips. Sokka froze. "I had a good time too Sokka. Maybe we could do this again sometime soon."

"O-OK, umm, I guess I'll call you." Sokka looked flustered. Their eyes locked. "Good night, Suki."

"Good night." Suki replied back, and watched Sokka walk down the sidewalk. As soon as he was out of sight, Suki smiled widely and went into the house and went to her room.

The next morning, Suki woke up groggily. She looked at her ceiling and thought back to last night's events. She had kissed _him_. She didn't think of herself as being that assertive. Her mother sticking her head into Suki's room interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, but someone is here to see you." Suki's mom said with mystery in her voice.

Suki got up and got dressed. She went down stairs to see who it was. Suki gasped and ran to hug the person. It was her best friend Ty Lee.

Ty Lee had been in Bermuda for the last two weeks. She usually had fairer skin, but now it was darker because of the sun she got from vacation. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She hugged Suki back, and quickly went upstairs to Suki's room. When they got their, Suki laid on her bed while, Ty Lee sat on her floor.

"So, what's been new since I've been gone?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well," Suki said softly. "I went on a date last night…"

"You WHAT?!?!" Ty Lee questioned. She jumped up and sat on her bed. "Tell me everything, tell me everything."

"We went to the movies and then went to this pond that was his favorite spot and-" Suki was interrupted by Ty Lee, "Did you guys make out?" she questioned.

Suki pinched her nose. "No, we just stood there for a while until he walked me back to my house."

"Did he give you a good night kiss?"

"Actually I gave him one."

Ty Lee squealed. "Wow Suki, I didn't know you were that assertive."

Suki blushed as Ty Lee continued. "From a scale from 1 to 10, how cute is he?"

"I guess he's an 8." Suki replied thoughtfully.

"So where did you meet him?"

"Haru's mentoring him. He comes over to my house every day at 2."

"Why's Haru mentoring him?"

"I don't know, something about trouble in his past. Haru won't tell me what it is."

Ty Lee paused thoughtfully. "Maybe he murdered someone."

"Don't you think he would have gone to jail for that?" Suki questioned.

"Oh yeah. Maybe he stole a car."

"He doesn't look like the kind of person who would steal something." Suki explained.

"Well I don't know what he looks like." Ty Lee replied. Just then the doorbell rang and both Ty Lee and Suki checked their watches. It was just about 2.

"Ooo, is that him?" Ty Lee asked as she walked quickly out of Suki's room.

"Ty Lee! Don't you dare." Suki gasped as she rushed out after her. Iva had just answered the door, and Sokka was standing in the living room. Ty Lee had just come down the stairs and was about to introduce herself. Suki ran down to where she was.

"Hi, what's your name?" Ty Lee asked Sokka. Sokka looked confused. Suki started to explain.

"Sorry Sokka, this is my friend Ty Lee. Ty Lee this is Sokka, Sokka this is Ty Lee. Haru's mentoring him."

"Oh, so _you're_ the guy Suki went out on a date with last night." Ty Lee stated. "I'd give you a 9."

"What?" Sokka questioned. Just then Haru walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sokka, ready to get started?" Haru asked before glancing at Suki and Ty Lee.

"We were just about leaving." Suki explained to Haru and walked upstairs and practically dragged Ty Lee up with her. When they were back in Suki's room. Ty Lee looked satisfied.

"Well I approve, Sokka is definitely cute."

"Great. I'm glad I have your approval." Suki said sarcastically.

"You know, he doesn't look like the kind of guy that would steal a car. Maybe he was drunk and raped someone." Ty Lee voiced.

Suki groaned. "Honestly Ty Lee, I don't know what he did, but I don't think it was any of that stuff. Besides, why would Haru mentor someone who raped someone? I would be in the same room sometimes with him."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

**So that's it. Please review this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter this week sometime if I can. **


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter. Things get pretty good in this chapter, at least I think so. If any of you saw the Puppet master, it was really creepy. Except there was one bright side- Sokka had his hair down in one of the scenes (hence my image on my profile). He looks so hot with it down! Anyways, please read this and tell me what you think.**

On Sunday, Suki was very tired. She had stayed up with Ty Lee all night, talking about her trip and Suki's date. Ty Lee had gone home around 1, and Suki was lounging around and working on her computer. While she was playing computer games in her room, Haru came up and said she had a phone call. He didn't look happy, but gave her the phone anyway. Suki thanked him and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Sokka."

Suki hesitated. She partially knew why Haru wasn't pleased. "Hi Sokka how have you been?"

"Good, I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out again, maybe to dinner on Wednesday."

Suki smiled. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"Great! I could pick you up at around 8."

"That's fine." Suki replied and then there was silence. "O-okay, well I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Suki hung up the phone and sighed. She had another date on Wednesday. She was happy for it, but partially nervous. Her brother must have taken note of Sokka calling for her. For the rest of the day, Suki stayed away from Haru, for fear of him talking to her about Sokka. She didn't want to hear what he had to say; it would put a damper on her good mood. She was going to have a second date with a guy she really liked. She didn't want to ruin it now.

On Tuesday, Suki went through her closet looking for something useful to wear to her date tomorrow. She looked at her casual stuff, and her nicer stuff. Then, she realized that she didn't know if her restaurant date was casual or not. She didn't want to ask Sokka about it; that would be awkward. Instead she called Ty Lee. She was good at these kinds of things. Within ten minutes, Ty Lee was in her room looking through her clothes. She had put two piles of clothes on her bed- the casual pile and the dressy pile.

"I guess since you don't know how fancy you need to dress for the date, you should probably do a little of both." Ty Lee stated as she examined Suki's clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"You need something you can wear if he takes you to a fast food restaurant you won't look dressed up or if he takes you to one of those fancy restaurants, you won't stick out like a sore thumb." Suki nodded in response.

Ty Lee continued looking though her clothes. "So while I was in Bermuda, I went on a date with this guy, Zinan. He took me to this really nice restaurant. I had dressed sort of casual, but I had on a nicer looking top. He was really nice, but when we went to the beach, he broke up with me because there were other guys there fawning over me."

"Wait, what about Yoshi?"

"He was the one I met at the beach. I played a couple of volleyball games with him and he invited me to his house party."

"Ooo, a house party?" Suki said. "Did anything happen between you two?"

"No, he saw me talking to this other guy, Shoichi and didn't talk to me afterward."

"Wait, isn't that the guy you made out with right after you first came to Bermuda?"

"No, that was Shuichi. Jeez, Suki, you need to keep these guys straight."

Suki rolled her eyes in response. Ty Lee had just about put together an outfit for her date. When she was done, Suki came to look at it. The outfit consisted of dark jeans, and a green halter-top with a white sheer jacket. Suki smiled. It was perfect.

Wednesday rolled around quickly, and 8 o'clock came even faster. Suki had put on her outfit and started putting on makeup when the doorbell rang. Suki looked down. She wasn't even ready yet. She heard the door open and someone walk in. She kept on putting makeup, and quickly put on a headband before she descended down the stairs. When she came down, she saw Sokka. He was dressed in a collared shirt and a jacket with no tie. She smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked Sokka.

"Yeah." Sokka replied and walked out of Suki's house with her. They walked towards the direction they did for the movie theater. Where the movie theatre was, there were also restaurants around there. When they got to the street, they turned in the direction of a casual restaurant. Suki looked down. She was glad she asked Ty Lee for fashion advice. Her outfit was casual enough. Sokka had made reservations, so they didn't have to wait. When they got to their seats, they immediately looked over their menus.

"What would you recommend?" Suki asked Sokka while looking at the choices.

"Their chicken Parmesan is good. Or their chicken cordon bleu."

Suki nodded. "Okay."

The server came up to their table and asked what they wanted. Suki had ordered the chicken cordon bleu while Sokka ordered the steak. After the server left, Suki started up a conversation.

"So when you came last year, who were you friends with?"

Sokka's eyes shifted downward. " I was friends with two guys named Aito and Kyouto. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. There's this guy named Jet, ever heard of him?"

Sokka hesitated for a moment. "No." He said simply, subtly lying.

"Well my brother mentored him last year. He was always trying something with me, so Haru stopped mentoring him. He's not a nice guy."

Sokka nodded understandingly. "Okay."

There was a small silence before Suki started talking again. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be in the navy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to be able to fight. Just like my dad."

Suki nodded thoughtfully. "That's cool. I'm not exactly sure what I want to be."

"What bands do you like?" Sokka asked Suki.

"I guess I like Fall Out Boy."

"Me too. I especially like the drums."

Suki nodded. They continued talking until their food came. Then, they ate silently. Suki didn't realize she was that hungry until she saw the food, and Sokka was so engrossed in the steak, that he didn't attempt to talk either. After they were finished, they also ordered desert. They then talked about their favorite movies. When they had fully finished their meal, Sokka paid the bill and they exited the restaurant. They walked back in silence. It was still pretty early. Sokka continued to walk until they got to Suki's house. When they were there, Sokka and Suki stood in front of the front door.

"Sorry I didn't have anything else planned." Sokka said apologetically.

"It's okay, I had fun anyway." Suki smiled.

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence between them. Suki didn't know what to say.

"W-well, I guess I'll see you later…"

Just then Sokka kissed her. They stood there for a second, until Suki opened her mouth and kissed Sokka back. They kissed some more while Suki put her arms around his neck. After a while they broke apart and Suki stared into Sokka's eyes.

"Well, good night."

"I'll call you soon." Sokka said and walked off of her porch and out of her sight.

Suki was excited. She walked in to her house completely ecstatic. Her happiness was short-lived when she saw Haru standing near the door. He was not happy.

"You just got back." Haru's voice was dead serious. Suki knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, I did."

"You just got back from a date with Sokka."

Suki paused. "Yes."

"Doesn't what I said earlier mean anything to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Suki asked quizzically.

"I told you not to get involved with him!" Haru yelled. "I said he was dangerous, but you went ahead anyway."

"You never told me exactly why. I have no real reason not to date him." Suki yelled back.

"What about what I said? Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Look Haru. I like Sokka a lot. He hasn't done anything bad to me."

"That's not the point."

"Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I shouldn't date him."

"Yes it does! He has a bad past. It could happen again."

"Sokka likes me and we've been out a couple of times. I like him back. Can't you just be happy for me?" Suki had had enough. "I'm going to keep seeing him whether you like it or not." With that, she walked past Haru and up the stairs to her room, while Haru stood there still, shaking his head.

**A/N: So that's the end. I feel like it might have ended abruptly, but I didn't know what else to write. The next chapter will probably be a couple months later, probably when school starts. Also reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you think about it.**


	6. School Time

**A/N: YAAAAYYYYY I finally got this chapter up!! Sorry I didn't do it last weekend. My charger decided to not charge my laptop when it was almost dead so I wasn't able to type it up. So, I did it today since I didn't have any school because of thanksgiving break. So here's the chapter. It gets very intense towards the end of the chapter plus this is longer than I thought it would be; about 2,500 words so enjoy!!**

Chapter 6: School Time

Suki and Sokka walked hand in hand on their way to the store. They had been together for 1-½ months and now it was time for school. They had about a week before it started, so they decided to go to the store to pick out school supplies. When they stepped in, they parted each other, searching for what they needed. When they got everything they needed, they waited in line at the cash register.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Suki asked Sokka.

"I guess," Sokka answered simply.

When they got to the front of the line they paid for their things and walked out. Instead of going back to either of their houses, they went to the small lake Sokka had brought Suki to on their first date. It had become their regular spot. The lake was in the middle and secluded by grass and tall plants. Further out there were a couple of trees and their leaves made the perfect spot for shade. The couple sat down under a tree; Sokka leaned on the tree while Suki leaned on Sokka.

"Are you excited for school?" Suki questioned.

"I'm more nervous for school than excited. I haven't seen my friends in a while…"

Suki looked up. "You'll be fine. It might seem like things will be different because you haven't seen them since the beginning of the summer, but things will click once you've seen them again."

Sokka nodded hesitantly. He wasn't exactly talking about not seeing them over the summer. He had changed since the last time he had saw them, and he wondered if they forgive him for what happened before.

"9th grade is going to be different. We're going to be the youngest in the school."

"Yeah, but I'm not really nervous about that too much. Haru is going to be a junior so I guess he'll help me out." Suki hadn't talked to Haru much after their fight. She really wasn't sure if now they were going to talk to each other at school either.

The first day rolled around quickly, and before Suki knew it, she was up at 6:30 getting ready for school. After she had dressed, she went downstairs to get breakfast. Haru was eating cereal. They exchanged polite good mornings while Suki filled her cereal with milk and sat down at the table.

"I'm leaving in 15 minutes. If you want I could give you a ride to the school." Haru stated politely.

"No it's okay. Sokka and I are walking over." Suki replied. The school wasn't that far from their house. It took about 10 minutes to drive over there and about a 20-minute walk.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Oh, the boyfriend is taking you over. How sweet." Suki didn't reply. He was still mad about them being together. She really wanted everything to be back to normal when Haru and her would make jokes and play around.

"I know you're mad about it, but could we please get over it?"

Haru stared at Suki. "Sure, all you have to do is break up with him."

Suki scowled. "Don't you think that's a little drastic?" Just then the doorbell rang and Suki lightened up. "Oh, that must be _Sokka_." She walked over to the door and let him in.

"I'll just be a second. Let me grab my backpack." Suki smiled and walked up the stairs leaving Sokka and Haru alone.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck while standing there. A couple weeks after Sokka and Suki went out for the second time, he had discontinued the meetings with Haru. He could tell he wasn't happy about Sokka and Suki being together and decided that it would be less awkward if he just stopped being mentored by him.

"Are you excited for junior year?" Sokka asked, trying to make conversation.

Haru shrugged, and kept his eyes looking at his cereal. Silence followed until Suki came back down.

"Okay, I'm ready. Bye Haru!" Suki waved at him, even though he wasn't looking and left the house.

For the first few minutes, Suki and Sokka were silent until Sokka started a conversation.

"So Haru is still mad at me?"

Suki looked at him. "No, he's not mad at you. He's more mad at me for being with you."

"Oh." Sokka looked back down at the ground.

"It's okay, Haru is just being a jerk. I asked him what I could do in order to make up for what happened and he suggested breaking up with you. I said no. I like you too much and I don't want to ruin anything." Suki blabbed out then blushed at the end.

Sokka stopped walking and grinned. "I like you a lot too." Suki looked up at Sokka and he kissed her softly and started walking again holding hands.

They got close to the school in about 15 minutes. People were surrounding the school. Suki scanned the crowd until she saw someone familiar.

"There's Ty Lee and Toph!" Suki pointed to her friends. "Let's go." The couple maneuvered around people until they were close to them.

"Hi guys!" Suki exclaimed and hugged Toph.

"Hey, long time no see." Toph replied.

"Sokka, you remember Toph right?" Suki asked. They had met each other earlier in the summer when Suki and Sokka went to the beach with Toph and Aang. Toph was shorter than Suki and Ty Lee, with short black hair tied into a ponytail. She was also more of a tomboy than her two friends, but was very smart. She was a year younger than everyone else because she skipped a grade. Her boyfriend, Aang was still in eighth grade, just like Toph was supposed to be. They both waved at each other and Sokka looked around. He hadn't found anyone that he knew yet.

"So did you get your schedule in the mail?" Ty Lee questioned Suki.

"Yeah," Suki pulled out hers from her backpack and looked at Sokka. "Do you have yours Sokka?"

Sokka shook his head. "I don't. I should probably go into the office to get it." He kissed Suki quickly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Sokka walked into the school and into the office. The assistant was talking to somebody, so Sokka stood next to him. When the guy was finished, he turned around and Sokka saw it was his friend.

"Hey Teo!" Sokka exclaimed and they slapped hands.

"What's up Sokka? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it's been busy. What's up with you?"

"Nothing new. How long has it been?"

"4 months or so." Sokka answered knowingly. Even though Teo didn't specify what he was talking about, Sokka knew.

"Well that's good. Anything else new?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend."

Teo looked surprised. "Wow, that's good. Does she know about- you know…"

Sokka shook his head. "Not yet, I guess I'll tell her sometime soon…"

Just then the assistant looked up. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, can I get my schedule? Mine didn't come in the mail."

"Certainly." The assistant stood up and searched through a file cabinet.

"Have you seen Jet lately?" Sokka asked casually.

"Yeah, I saw him here, but I didn't talk to him."

The assistant gave Sokka his schedule and he walked out of the office and went to search for Suki.

Suki had ambled into the school and was standing by a wall of lockers waiting for Sokka. Ty Lee and Toph had already gone to homeroom early and Suki was waiting so that they could go together. When she found Sokka, the couple walked to homeroom comparing schedules while someone was watching them. He smiled devilishly and walked in the opposite direction with his two friends.

In homeroom, the teachers introduced themselves. Then they talked about the rules like at lunch, they would be the last people to go in, because they were freshman. Then they called role and afterwards everyone went to their classes. Suki had history first. Unfortunately Sokka wasn't in her class but Toph was. On her way to history, Suki walked slowly, making sure she knew where she was going and wasn't getting lost. The only thing she wasn't paying attention to, was the person slowly following her- Jet. He had short shaggy brown hair and wore a smirk that all of the girls fell for, except for one. He liked Suki for a year or so, and planned to make his move the next day. He had it all planned out. She was still searching for her classes, so she would be moving slower so that he could follow her easily. Once Suki got to the history room, Jet quickly went in also and sat far away from her so she wouldn't notice. After a while, class began.

Haru knocked on Suki's door, causing Sokka and Suki to spring apart and look like they were doing something productive. Haru opened the door, to see the two 'doing homework' with Sokka's back turned to him, and Suki's face bright red.

"Yes Haru?" Suki said still looking down at her book.

Haru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I guess I didn't have anything I wanted to say. Never mind." Haru walked out of her room and closed the door slowly.

"Okay," Sokka began once he was sure Haru was gone. "We should really start doing homework now, or else we won't get anything done."

Suki nodded. She looked up at Sokka and they locked eyes for a second. Suki leaned into Sokka and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing like that before Sokka leaned in causing Suki to fall into her bed. They continued kissing until once again, Haru interrupted them. Sokka immediately got off of Suki and sat on the bed. Both his and Suki's faces were heating up.

"What do you want Haru?" Suki asked not too nicely.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay."

Suki got off of her bed while Sokka put his books back into his bag. They walked down the stairs to the first floor and Suki walked Sokka to the door.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework Suki." Sokka said grinning.

"Ha Ha. Your welcome." Suki leaned up and kissed Sokka, "See you tomorrow morning."

The next day, Sokka walked Suki to school like the day before. When they got to school, they went straight to homeroom because they were late. Suki had Algebra II first period. She had it yesterday but she still didn't entirely know where she was going.

When her Algebra class let out, Suki went to her locker and started putting books away. In a flash, Jet was behind her, watching her take her stuff out of her locker.

"Hey Suki." Suki looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Hi Jet."

Jet smirked as Suki continued to look at him, unimpressed. "What do you want?"

Jet acted shocked. "Have we forgot our manners? How about 'how did your summer go?"

"Frankly, I don't care about what happened to you this summer."

"Well then, how did yours go?"

"Fine." Suki stated quickly and started to walk away, but then Jet caught her and pushed her up against a wall.

"That's good mine went great." Jet said slowly.

"I got to go to class now-"

Jet leaned closer to Suki so that she had to push her head up against the wall to keep at least an inch between them. "Well, can I say that you," Jet whispered, looking down at her neck, "look really nice today-"

"Jet!" Jet looked to the left of where the voice had come from. Before he could register who it was, Sokka's fist came into contact with Jet's nose, sending him to the ground.

Sokka looked down at him. "If you ever try that with Suki again, I will make sure that your nose is so broken, the doctors will have a hell of a hard time trying to fix it."

Jet put his hand to his nose. "Shit. You're going to regret that Sokka."

Sokka didn't pay attention to Jet's reply. He immediately turned to Suki. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Suki said quickly and looked at a nearby clock. "Crap, I am so late."

Suki walked quickly to her class while Sokka followed her. When they had gotten to the class. Sokka asked one more time if Suki was okay.

"I'm _fine_ Sokka. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll see you after class."

Jet was still sitting on the floor, until his two friends Smellerbee and Longshot helped him up.

"Are you okay Jet?" Smellerbee asked frantically.

"I'm fine, but Sokka won't be for long."

Sokka walked quickly down the steps of the school and crossed the street. At lunch, Suki had decided to go home with Ty Lee and Toph because she hadn't talked to them in a while. So, Sokka walked home alone. Unfortunately, Sokka wasn't walking fast enough because Jet was about to catch up to him before he called out Sokka's name. Sokka turned around and scowled and tried to pick up his pace. It was no use; Jet was walking side by side with Sokka now.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Jet stated.

"Yes you have, you saw me this morning, remember? I punched your nose."

"Yeah, but we haven't actually talked in a while. Since May, I think."

"I've been busy doing things."

"And I've been busy doing the same things as you have, if I recall right."

Sokka stopped walking and gave Jet an intense stare. "Is there something you want?"

Jet smirked. "Your girlfriend doesn't know about what happened before does she?"

Sokka turned away and kept walking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She doesn't know what you did."

Both Jet and Sokka had stopped walking. They were standing face to face.

"Did you come to badger me about my relationship?"

"No actually. I came to ask you if you would do me a favor."

"Friends do favors for friends. We are no where near that description."

Jet ignored Sokka's comment. "One of my guys is out sick. I was wondering if you could fill in for him just for a couple of days."

Sokka exploded. "No way! I walked away from that 3 months ago. I am not going back again. I left that without getting fully damaged. I am never going back and trying my chances again!" Sokka turned around and walked away. He didn't want to hear any more crap that Jet had to say. But Jet kept talking anyway.

"Fine, don't do it. But what would you do if I accidentally told your girlfriend that you were addicted to smoking pot not too long ago?"

Sokka stopped abruptly and turned around. His eyes were in slits and what he said came out in a deadly serious tone. "You. Wouldn't."

**Da Da Da Duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh. Here's when the plot gets interesting. Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, I wanted to put some suspense in. I might put another chapter out in a couple of days but I'm not exactly sure. Anyways I hope you all liked it ******** Also Toph is blind, it doesn't exactly make sense but it's my fan fiction so I can do whatever I want. He he. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (even if it's just to tell me if there's a spelling error or something)!!!! And last thing- I hope everyone has a good thanksgiving!!!**


	7. Subtle Distractions

**A/N: Hi peeps, here is the next chapter of my story. I'm actually surprised I got this done quickly and able to put it out too. Anyway, I might be able to put one more chapter out; before I need to stop- it will only be temporary though. I have finals coming in two weeks ******** and I have to get ready for them without any distractions. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Subtle Distractions

"She's been in clubs and started groups against the kind of stuff that you and I have done. I don't think she'd appreciate if her first _boyfriend_ was for it and actually did it. And if that wouldn't be bad enough, losing your girlfriend and all, what if the whole school knew. You'd be living a lonely lonely life."

Sokka glared at Jet. His eyes were set on him while trying to figure out what to say. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened before. It was in the past and he recognized that it was a stupid mistake.

Sokka sighed and lowered his voice. "Where should I meet you?"

Jet smirked. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"Where should I meet you?"

"You remember where Longshot's place is right?"

BREAK

Suki laughed at something Toph had said. She hadn't talked to her best friends for a long time; having a boyfriend was hard while balancing time with her friends.

The girls had resulted in sitting in Ty Lee's room. They hadn't touched their homework yet.

"So how are things going with you and Sokka?" Ty Lee quizzed.

Suki reddened. "I guess things are okay."

"Has anything interesting happen?"

"Well he punched Jet in the nose before second period."

Toph and Ty Lee gasped. "Really? What for?"

Suki scoffed. "Jet was bugging me and Sokka came out of no where and punched him. He even threatened to break Jet's nose if he came close to me again."

"Geez, Overprotective, much?" Toph said.

"Oh please Toph. I bet you're wishing that Aang would break some guy's nose for you." Ty Lee said teasingly and Toph reddened. Aang was the kindest guy ever. It would probably be Toph telling someone to back off of her rather than Aang. Suki had never heard of one instance where Aang had been mean or even mad.

Ty Lee sat for a moment before continuing. "Maybe he got into a fight with some guy and killed him. He could probably need mentoring for that right?"

Suki rolled her eyes. Ever since she had told her about Sokka having some sort of past, Ty Lee would rack her brain trying to figure out a situation he could have been in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Toph asked.

"Haru wasn't exactly happy that Sokka and I started dating. It was something about a bad past. Ty Lee has tried to guess what it is ever since I've told her about it."

"Hmm, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get into a fight. He seems too soft." Toph stated.

"Yeah I guess. You should have heard some of my guesses earlier. I thought maybe he stole a car or something."

"He doesn't seem like he would steal a car either. He's way too shy." Toph replied. "Maybe he did something when he was drunk. Drunk people do stuff they normally wouldn't do."

"Exactly! I guessed that he might have got drunk and raped someone, but Suki said that he probably would not have been anywhere near her."

"Yeah that makes sense. Oh oh oh, maybe he pushed someone out into the street and got hit by a car. Maybe he was traumatized."

"Yeah! Or he saw someone that got shot. That could explain why he doesn't talk a lot. Like from post traumatic stress or something."

Suki rolled her eyes. Now she had gotten them both trying to guess. This was definitely going to get annoying.

BREAK

Sokka walked slowly home after the Jet encounter. He made his way up the stairs and into his room without uttering a word to his grandmother and sister. He turned on his stereo extremely loud and sat down on his bed.

He couldn't believe he had given in to Jet yet again. He had gone 5 months without thinking about it. He had finally forgotten all about what had happened before and now he was going to get caught up with it again.

_Wait_, he thought. _You don't have to start smoking it again; you're just dealing them. It will only be for a few days or so._

His reason seemed to calm him down a bit. He was just going to start selling drugs not doing them. He would do it for a few days then stop and forget about them after that. Suddenly his phone vibrated on his bed. Sokka looked at who it was and grimaced. He was suddenly filled with guilt again as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sokka it's me."

"Hey."

There was a pause as Sokka heard Suki move around. He didn't have anything to say so he didn't speak.

"So have you done your homework yet?"

"No, I just got home."

"Surprisingly, me either. Ty Lee, Toph and I didn't get anything done. We just talked.

Sokka nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over or something; to do homework."

There was a long pause. "Um, I think we should just do homework by ourselves. We know what happened the last time we tried to do that."

Suki laughed in the phone. Sokka smiled a little. Her laugh made his heart skip a beat. "Well I think I can take my chances. I don't have that much homework to do."

Sokka swallowed. He didn't feel like spending time with Suki right now. He was still panicking over what had happened when he was walking home.

"Maybe we should take today to get that homework done and do tomorrow's too so we'll be ahead."

"What's wrong Sokka? Yesterday you were all for it?"

"I just don't feel up to it today. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay," Sokka could hear the hurt in Suki's voice and it made him feel even guiltier. "See you tomorrow."

BREAK

The rest of the week went by uneventfully for Sokka. It was now Friday afternoon. In a few hours Sokka would have to go and meet up with Jet. That was one of the disadvantages of this business. It met on Friday nights. Five months ago it wouldn't have been a problem for him to go wherever on Fridays, but now with a girlfriend it got complicated.

Right after school Suki had appeared and asked Sokka what he had in mind for that evening. Sokka had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh come on, we could maybe go and see a movie or something."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really plan anything for us to do tonight."

Suki frowned. "Then what could you possibly be doing tonight? We could always go by my house and 'do homework'"

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. He had to think of something to get him off the hook. "I was actually going to spend some time with my friend, Teo; doing, you know, 'guy stuff'"

"Okay, but tomorrow morning we have to spend some time together."

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Fine," Suki said defeated. She gave Sokka a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

BREAK

When Sokka got home, he went directly up stairs and into the attic. He brought down a box of clothes and went rummaging through it. Because it was August, Sokka didn't wear any black or dark clothes, but because he was going somewhere different tonight he needed black clothes. He pulled out his navy blue sweatshirt. This was one of the things he wore 5 months back when he was going to meet Jet. Dark clothes were the key to the drug dealing process. You never saw anyone wearing bright clothes. He also pulled out his black jeans. He smiled a little as he pulled the two garments out of the box and went into his room to change.

Sokka sat on his bed looking at his clock. It was nearing the time he should get up and start walking over but he didn't want to go just yet. He just realized that his grandmother was downstairs and would most likely see him wearing the dark clothes and trying to sneak out the front door. Sure she was old, but she would still remember that he did the same things he would attempt to do now five months back. How in the hell would he be able to get out of the house with having to make up an excuse first? His only plan was to sneak out through his window.

He was balancing carefully on a sturdy tree branch right by his window. He closed the window enough so that cold air wouldn't be blowing in, but he could still get in when he came back. Once he was satisfied, he scaled carefully down the tree and onto the safe sturdy ground. He couldn't think of one time last year that he had to sneak out of his window. All the other times he just walked out the door and told Gran-gran that he was going out. But now things were different.

Sokka walked quickly towards Longshot's house. It was with in a ten minute walking distance, and in the opposite direction as the school. As he walked he could help but think about what would happen when he got there. He knew he had done this once before but the scenario was different than it was before. When Sokka got to Longshot's block, he scanned the houses. He was able to quickly pick out his house. It was a smaller home and the lights were always on. Sokka could never figure out if that was some kind of signal or something. Longshot's parents were always working at night. His mother was a nurse and he wasn't really sure what his father did.

Once Sokka got to his door, he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. There was no need to knock. When he walked in a couple people turned around and stared. Sokka made sure he looked like he wasn't nervous. He walked farther into the room and looked around. It looked like it always did. There was smoke that filled the room, and everyone was wearing black or something dark.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Sokka turned around and saw a familiar guy come towards him. They shook hands and hugged. The guy looked surprised.

"We thought you were a goner Sokka. I mean, once you go to rehab everyone knows you're not coming back."

"How long have you been clean?" Another guy asked Sokka. He had a cigarette in his mouth, blowing out smoke out of one side of his mouth and inhaling on the other.

"Five months."

"You know I've tried to quit, and it went on for one month then I had to have another. That's a really long time to be going without some pot."

The other guy nodded.

"Anyways, why are you back here?"

"I'm doing a favor for a few days for Jet. He said one of his guys was sick and he needed me to replace him."

"Oh yeah, I remember him, he overdosed or something."

"Are you just dealing or are you gonna smoke some too?" 

"I'm just doing this favor for Jet and then I'm out of here." Sokka mumbled and waited around for him to come.

BREAK

Sokka walked quickly back home. The meeting went quicker than he expected. Someone came by with a shipment of pot, and then Sokka met the guys he was going to sell it to. It was a little weird being in that situation even though he was there before. When Sokka had gotten back to his house, he slowly climbed the tree and climbed into his room through the window. When he was safe he immediately went to bed.

As he lay in bed, Sokka's mind wandered. He felt guilty about what he did early. He had left that business five months ago, and he believed that he could of done without it longer. But now that he was threatened by Jet, he knew that if he didn't cooperate, everyone would know that he had smoked pot.

Sokka's mind also wandered to Saturday afternoon. He was going to spend time with Suki. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. He knew that he would have to lie to her for a couple more weeks until he no longer had to do this favor for Jet.

But was it really worth it? He wasn't exactly sure.

**Well that's the chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Oh, and just so you know, I have no idea what happens when people sell drugs, so don't blame me if that doesn't seem accurate. Also please please please review. I get 2 reviews a chapter (thanks to H2P2, Twilight Rose2 and Kimba616) and I know more than three people read my story, so it would help if you could review, even if it's just to say that its good or you like it.**


	8. Drifting apart

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry it took so long. My finals aren't exactly over with, but I've been writing this over a week or so and I thought that I should just put it up now. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Sokka woke up around noon. He felt refreshed until he remembered what had happened last night. He got up and put on a blue shirt and jeans. He went down stairs to get breakfast. Katara was sitting at the table eating cereal when Sokka sat across from her.

Katara looked down at her bowl. "Where were you last night? We called you down for dinner, and I even went to your door but it was locked."

Sokka paused for a second. "I was with my friend Teo."

"Then why was your door locked?"

Sokka wasn't sure how to respond. Just then, his phone rang. "Ah, gosh, I have to take this." Sokka said quickly and walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Suki. What time did you want to meet up?"

Sokka looked around. He really didn't want to have his conversation with Katara, so he responded: "Right now is fine."

BREAK

Sokka and Suki met up at the lake. They sat under their usual tree.

"So how did the guy stuff with Teo go?"

"It went okay."

There was a brief silence. Suki sat up and looked at Sokka. "We should do something."

"Like what?"

"We could go see a movie."

"I don't have any money on me."

"We could go to your house." Sokka shook his head.

"We could go to my house." Sokka shrugged.

Suki frowned. "Gosh Sokka, what's wrong? Do you want to do anything?"

"It's just," Sokka looked at Suki. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep or something."

"Okay." Suki nodded and leaned closer into Sokka. Their lips met and Suki pulled apart and kissed him again. Sokka then pulled away and didn't meet her gaze.

"Sorry, I just-"

Suki looked hurt, scooted away and got up. "It's okay. I understand." And she walked away.

BREAK

Sokka felt horrible about what happened on Saturday. He didn't see or speak to Suki on Sunday. It wasn't that he was mad at her or anything; he just didn't get around to it.

On Monday morning, Sokka walked to Suki's house like he usually did. He wasn't sure if Suki would have forgiven him or not at this point. It would only help if he tried to do something.

Sokka rang the doorbell and Suki answered it. She smiled and let him in while she got her stuff ready. She didn't seem mad; maybe she had forgiven him. Suki came back down and yelled that she was leaving and they walked down the street. They were silent for most of the way there. Sokka decided to speak when the school was in view.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday. I guess I wasn't feeling well."

Suki looked at him. "It's okay, I should have backed off." They both smiled at each other before they started walking off again.

Right after school Sokka and Suki went back to Sokka's house. He introduced Suki to his grandmother quickly and then they went upstairs. As soon as they were in Sokka's room, they sprawled their stuff on the ground and hopped on Sokka's bed. Sokka leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back.

BREAK

Sokka and Suki had established a routine. Everyday they would walk back to Sokka's house and make out on his bed. Then they would do homework and Suki would go back home. The routine lasted for a few days until Sokka got an unexpected call Thursday afternoon. The phone vibrated in Sokka's pocket. He didn't want to answer it, but he had to. They broke apart long enough for Sokka to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Jet."

Sokka was hoping that Suki couldn't hear who was on the phone. "Hi, what's up?"

"We need to meet up. One of your guys needs some more pot."

Sokka paused then stuttered, "W-why can't we do it an-another time?"

"Because this guy buys a lot of pot from us. But if you don't want to I could always let everyone know about your…"

"Okay," Sokka snapped, interrupting Jet's thought. "I'll be there in a minute."

Suki looked at Sokka curiously. "Who was it?"

"I-I umm, have to go…take care of some things."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, Teo wants to talk to me about something." Sokka used Teo for his cover a lot lately.

"Oh, okay."

"You can stay here, I won't be longer than an hour."

Suki grimaced. "It's okay, I guess I should go home and do my homework." She slung her backpack over her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, We'll walk to school tomorrow morning."

Suki smiled a little and she leaned in and kissed Sokka's cheek. "See you then."

After Suki left, Sokka quickly changed his clothes to all black. He walked downstairs cautiously, not wanting to draw attention to himself. His grandmother was the only one downstairs, and Sokka was able to easily maneuver to the door without his grandmother catching him. When he got outside, Sokka walked quickly to Longshot's house.

The alley near Longshot's house was skinny but secluded. Plus it was right near the street corner. When Sokka got there, Jet was standing there with Longshot and his other friend Smellerbee. Jet smirked at Sokka when he came into the alleyway. They waited a couple minutes until a sleek black car came past the alley and stopped a couple of feet away at the corner. Jet looked around to see if anyone was around and urged Sokka to walk with him to the passenger side of the car. The car's window slid down and revealed a large guy with a black hood on. He turned to face the two and smirked.

"Do you have another batch for me?"

Jet nodded and nudged Sokka. Sokka pulled out a bag and slapped it into the mysterious guy's stretched out hand. The guy looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks. I go through this stuff quickly. Next time I might need a bigger batch."

Sokka nodded as the guy reached into his pocket, pulled out 35 dollars, and gave it to Sokka. Then the window rolled up and the car drove away.

Jet smiled. "Nicely done." He put his hand out.

Sokka looked confused. "I get part of that money, give me 10." Sokka pulled out the bills and gave them to Jet.

"Thanks, I'll get some more packets. Tomorrow I'll give you some."

Sokka nodded then he turned around and walked the way he came. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been.

BREAK

For the next couple of weeks, Sokka did more and more of the drug deals. Not only were they on Fridays, but they were also on random days of the week. The guy that Sokka was giving the drugs to was asking for more constantly and in bigger portions. _I bet he's already addicted to it._ Sokka thought.

Suki didn't understand why Sokka had to run off so often. They never did anything on Fridays like most couples did, according to Ty Lee. He always had some excuse. They saw each other sometimes on Saturdays, but Sokka wasn't the way he used to be. On Saturdays, he was stiff and didn't respond to what Suki would say. On top of that, sometimes on the weekdays when they would be at either his or her house, Sokka would have to leave sometimes also. At first, Suki really did believe that he had stuff to do. He had friends of course, but they seemed to ask a lot from him. Eventually Suki felt like she was being blown off.

On a warm Saturday afternoon, Suki walked over to Ty Lee's house. Sokka had said he had to do something, yet again, but Suki was frustrated this time. It bothered her how much time they didn't spend together.

"Hey, what's up?" Ty Lee answered the door and Suki walked in. She didn't reply as she walked up the stairs in the direction of Ty Lee's room, and Ty Lee followed.

"You don't seem happy. What happened?" Ty Lee tried again. Suki sighed as she laid on Ty Lee's bed and started to talk about what was bothering her.

"It's just that Sokka always makes up these stupid excuses. Already on Fridays we don't hang out, but now it's only sometimes during the week. He always gets some phone call and has to rush. It's always 'Teo wants me to do something for him'."

Ty Lee nodded as she listened to Suki continue to talk. "I mean, Aang doesn't do this to Toph. They spend an abnormal amount of time together. Why is he doing this to me? Maybe he's not interested in me anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Whenever I kiss him, sometimes he just doesn't want to. It's weird."

Ty Lee nodded taking this information in. "Maybe you need to keep him interested."

Suki sat up for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know, take it to the 'next level'. Maybe he's getting bored of just kissing."

Suki frowned. "But we've only been dating for two months. It seems to soon."

Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't know, it's just a suggestion."

Soon enough, Toph is over Ty Lee's house discussing Suki's problem. Suki felt like she needed a second opinion, so she called Toph. She's been in a relationship for what seems like forever. She would know what she's talking about.

Toph listened to Ty Lee retell the conversation. Toph nodded her head and started to respond.

"Ty Lee could be right. I'm not sure why he keeps on bailing on you, but you could try doing something different. But it doesn't have to be drastic."

"Yeah," Ty Lee piped in. "You don't have to sleep with him."

Suki mulled over her potential solutions. It was worth a try, right?

BREAK

Suki decided to do this idea next Saturday. She had gathered up her courage and figured out what she was exactly going to do. She invited Sokka over her house. She said that it was important and Sokka replied by saying he would be there.

When Sokka got there, he was led up to Suki's room. Both him and Sokka sat on her bed and Sokka started off the conversation.

"So, what did you need to tell me about?"

"We haven't been spending a lot of time together." Suki said quietly.

"I'm sorry about that." Sokka replied truthfully, "Maybe I can make it up to you."

Suki leaned in closer to Sokka and replied, "That'll work." She then kissed him.

She kissed precautiously for a couple of minutes. Usually he wasn't in the mood and would pull away, but this time he kissed her back. It was working!

Suki kept kissing him, moving her head, and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hadn't broken apart yet. This was good. Slowly Suki shifted backwards landing on her bed, pulling Sokka with her. They kept kissing, breaking apart occasionally and moving back in again. Sokka was on top of Suki so she had a hard time shifting on of her hands behind her back. Sokka had his hands placed awkwardly on her upper back, and when she unhooked her bra strap, he immediately knew. He broke apart from her and sat back up, upset.

"I-is something wrong?" Suki stuttered. She didn't expect Sokka to respond like that,

"What were you doing?"

"I was…," Suki blushed. "I was trying to take things to the next level."

Sokka looked confused. "Why?"

"Ty Lee said that you were losing interest…between us."

"Why would she say that?"

Suki's brows furrowed. "Because you never spend time with me. You get a phone call and rush off. I don't see you again until the next morning. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Suki started to raise her voice. "Then why is it that when ever we're together, you always have to leave for something else. On Saturdays when I see you, you don't want to kiss me at all, and on Friday nights we never do anything together."

"I thought that if we did something different, then you would be more interested in me." Suki continued.

"But I do still like you!"

"You have a hard time showing it." Suki frowned then continued, "Tell me why you always leave, and maybe I'll rethink this."

Sokka paused. "I-I, it's ummm…"

Suki looked unhappy. She got off the bed and straightened out her clothes. "Fine. I guess I'll walk you out."

They walked down the stairs and Suki held the door open as Sokka walked out.

Sokka tried to explain, "I'm sorry it's just-"

Suki didn't meet his eyes. "Whatever, I understand." And with that, she slammed the door in Sokka's face.

BREAK

Sokka laid in bed for the rest of Saturday and up to Sunday morning. He had thought a lot about what happened. He wasn't very happy about it. Suki was obviously furious with him not being able to talk to her about what was going on. But he couldn't. It was too complicated. Now, on the day he needed her most, she was mad at him. Sunday was the anniversary of Sokka's mom's death. He would always just mope around the whole day and feel depressed, but today he was more depressed because of the thing with Suki. He was so depressed that ideas started going though his head. He didn't want to be sad anymore, so subconsciously he went through his stuff looking for something in particular. He pulled out a small packet and a sheet of paper. He slowly measured the stuff out and rolled it up. He pulled out a lighter that was in his black sweatshirt pocket and lit up the joint.

"Here goes nothing." Sokka said quietly and inhaled the joint.

He instantly felt happy and light-headed. He smiled; all of the stress went away as he put the joint up to his mouth and inhaled again.

**Okay, just so you know, I have no idea what Suki was ultimately planning so you can imagine it any way you'd like. I guess this is also sort of a cliff hanger- sorry about that. I'd like to thank H2P2 for the help on the drugs and stuff because I am not really knowledgeable about that. Also just so you all know, my last chapter I mentioned something about a guy overdosing, I was not talking about overdosing on marijuana. I know that can't happen, but I do know that you can get addicted to marijuana, you increase doses or something like that. I know some things but not all of the works. Okay so that's it. I hope you all liked it and REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!**


	9. Avoidance

**A/N: OH MY GOD!! I am super sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I am a horrible author. If you want to throw things at me, go right ahead. I deserve it. Anyways here's the next chapter. I've been procrastinating this for a long time but I thought I owed you this chapter before the New Year. So here it is, hope you like it!**

It was dark out when Sokka woke up. He couldn't remember what happened, so he quickly oriented himself by looking at the clock. It read 6:25. Sokka sighed with relief. Even though his alarm clock didn't go off, he still woke up at the time he needed to.

What was more of a puzzler was that his alarm wasn't on. Sokka looked around his room. His clothes were dropped on the floor. He was lying on his bed with his sheets underneath him. He obviously didn't go to bed like normal. Then something caught his eye. He had to squint to see it. It was a packet that was open and papers next to it. There was also a lighter. Sokka gasped. _Shit._

Everything came back to him now. Yesterday was the anniversary of his mom's death. On top of that, he had a horrible fight with Suki; something about how he didn't pay enough of attention to her. Sokka knew that he must have been terribly depressed. That was always a weakness. He knew what happened. He had gotten high yesterday; the whole entire day.

Sokka got up and got ready for school. He went downstairs for breakfast. He sat down in his dining room eating cereal when Katara joined him.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gran-Gran and I didn't see you at all yesterday. I guess you were upstairs in your room doing whatever. Your room was locked so we weren't able to come in."

Sokka nodded. He had kept his room locked while he was smoking. Smart.

Katara looked up at the clock. "It's about 7 o'clock. Shouldn't you be leaving to go get Suki?"

Sokka shook his head. "I don't think so. We had a huge fight on Saturday."

"Is that why you locked yourself in your room?"

"No. Yesterday 2 years ago was when mom died. Remember?"

Katara nodded solemnly. "Yeah, But I spent it with Gran-Gran, you know, with _family._"

Sokka nodded and looked at the time. He quickly got up and got his backpack and walked out the door.

Suki got up in the same fashion as she did everyday. She quickly pulled on some clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. When she walked over to the table, Haru was sitting there eating breakfast also. Suki sat across from him and started to eat her breakfast. Haru finished eating his cereal then got up from the table and looked at the clock.

"Isn't Sokka supposed to be here by now?" Haru asked Suki.

Suki sighed. "On Saturday we had a fight. I don't think he's going to be picking me up."

Haru stared at Suki before continuing. "Do you need a ride to school?"

Suki looked down at her breakfast. "Yeah, I guess."

Haru nodded then turned to leave. "Well let's go then," and Suki followed Haru out of the house.

Suki walked quickly down the halls of the school. She came earlier to school by getting a ride from Haru instead of walking. She didn't know what to do with the excess time, so she decided to go to homeroom and wait. She waited around for about ten minutes before Ty Lee and Toph strolled into the room.

"Hey Suki!" Ty Lee stated as the girls took seats around her. Toph was in the front of her and Ty Lee was to her right.

"Hey," Suki replied.

"So how did Saturday go?" Ty Lee inquired.

Suki sighed. "Not so well. We got into a fight."

Ty Lee frowned and Toph spoke up. "Ah, too bad."

"Are you going to make up with him?"

"I'm not sure, maybe in a couple of days." Ty Lee and Toph both nodded understandingly.

The girls talked for a few more minutes before homeroom started. All three brought their attention up to the front while the teacher took attendance. During the middle of it, Suki watched, out of the corner of her eye, as Sokka quietly walked into the room. He sat in the closest chair to the door and didn't glance Suki's way. _Fine, if that's how it is._ Suki thought and turned her attention back to the teacher.

The whole day went by slowly for Suki. In all of the classes she had with Sokka, she sat the farthest away from him. At lunch, Suki sat with her friends. She noticed that Sokka sat with Teo, a few lunch tables away; not that she cared. At the end of the day Suki had to rush off to find Haru to tell him that she was going to walk home by herself. Suki walked home quickly, eliminating any chances that she would accidentally bump into Sokka on her way home. When she got home, she walked up to her room and immediately started to do her homework.

Sokka's day went well overall. He sat at lunch with Teo and avoided Suki the whole day. He walked home on a different path so that he wouldn't risk bumping into Suki. When he got home, he trudged upstairs to start his homework. In the middle of it though, his phone rang off. It was Jet calling to tell Sokka that his customer wants another batch today. Sokka quickly put on his dark clothes and zipped up the bag of pot. He was about to head out the door until he heard his sister and Gran-Gran come through the door. Deciding against trying to sneak past them, he chose to climb out through his window.

Sokka locked his bedroom door then began to open his window. He stuck his head out and surveyed the distance. He grimaced. He was not going to jump down from here. He glanced to a tree, close enough to his window. Sokka was going to have to reach out and grab the trunk of the tree then slide down. _This is going to be difficult._

Sokka realized he was late, when he came around the corner and saw a familiar car adjacent to the alleyway. He quickened his pace until he reached the car. Thankfully, Jet was stalling the car. He always had a way of doing that. Talking to people enough so that they would have to listen. Sokka stopped in front of the shotgun's door and waited for Jet to finish talking.

"Here he is, sorry for the wait." Jet explained then glared at Sokka. "What took you so long?"

"I had to-"

"Whatever. I don't care. As long as I get my pot." The guy interrupted holding out his hand.

Sokka fished around his pocket until he pulled out the packet. He handed to the guy.

The guy smiled and was about to thank them when he stopped and slowly pumped his arm up and down. His brow furrowed.

"I asked for an increased amount." The guy said.

"Yeah, and that's what you got." Jet stated simply.

"No it isn't. This feels lighter than the dose I got last week." His eyes darted from Sokka to Jet. "Are you guys trying to dupe me?"

Sokka felt his face getting warmer while Jet tried to explain the situation.

"I am pretty sure that this is the amount you wanted."

"Look, I'm not trying to play games. I've gotten increased amounts for the last few weeks. Now you give me this batch and it's lighter than the last one. I NEED the increased amount!" The guy got out of the car and stared angrily at the two of them.

"Where is it? You better give the rest of it!" The guy's eyes landed on Sokka. He grabbed Sokka's shirt and pulled his face to his. "Where is it?"

Jet stared at the situation before him until he realized what might have happened. He quickly got the guy off of Sokka.

"Look, I think I might have made a mistake," Jet pulled out another packet. "Here. This is heavier than the amount you asked for as an apology. I might have measured the weight wrong."

The guy snatched the bag out of Jet's hand and weighed it against the faulty packet. "Fine," The guy handed the lighter packet back to Sokka. "Do I have to pay extra for this?"

"Nope. You can pay the same amount you were going to pay for it."

The guy smirked and gave 45 dollars to Sokka. "Just don't try to jip me again, or else."

The guy got back into his car, rolled the window up and the car drove quickly away from the alleyway.

Sokka blew out a sigh of relief. Jet turned to Sokka and smirked.

"So, that was quite an episode there."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah."

"I highly doubt that I could have miscalculated the weight. I'm thinking there was something else that happened."

Sokka turned to Jet. "Really, and what is that?"

"That you took some of it yourself and smoked it."

Sokka scoffed. "Yeah right. I haven't smoked anything since May."

"Yeah sure, you've been clean this whole time, I get it. But if you ever change your mind, you can always buy some from me."

Sokka shook his head furiously. "No thanks."

"Fine, but you can't expect every time you want some, to steal it out of your customer's bag. If you decide to buy some off of me now, the price will be lower."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Like I said, no thanks Jet. I've got to get going."

Sokka quickly turned around and walked away, leaving Jet smiling at his back.

Sokka and Suki continued to avoid each other for the next few days. Sokka walked to school by himself while Suki got a ride from Haru. At school, the classes that Sokka had with Suki, resulted in him sitting far away from her. During lunch, Sokka sat with Teo while Suki sat with her friends. After school, Sokka would take a different route home and Suki would walk either by herself or with Ty Lee and Toph.

On Thursday, Suki couldn't take this anymore. After school, Suki walked to Sokka's house and waited on the front porch until Sokka got home. While waiting for Sokka, Suki thought about what she would say. A few minutes past when Sokka came into Suki's view. Sokka was looking down at his feet while walking up on the porch, so he didn't see Suki standing there. Sokka was about to open the front door, when Suki cleared her throat. Sokka jumped and quickly looked up to see Suki.

"Um, hi Suki."

"Hey."

Silence quickly followed the comment until Suki spoke up. "Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last Saturday. I shouldn't have done…what I did so that you would still be interested."

"It's not that I don't still like you it's just…I've been busy."

"I know, school's a lot harder than I thought it would be and you should have time to spend with your friend Teo just like I spend time with Ty Lee and Toph. I've been unfair."

"It's okay. I should be spending more time with you. You _are_ my girlfriend. I'm sorry."

Suki smiled. "Apology accepted." She walked over to Sokka and kissed him.

**That was a really bad ending. I don't exactly like it but I have no idea how else to end it so…anyways I hope you liked it. I can't wait for the next chapter because there is going to be a lot of drama coming up. It's going to be great!! I promise I won't take as long as I did for the next chapter to come up as I did with this one. **

**P.S- I know it's really late, but I wrote a small oneshot about Sokka and Zuko going to find a Christmas tree for Katara. I guess it's funny, but you should all read it!**

**P.P.S- Please please please review this chapter!!!!!**

**P.P.P.S- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. The Party

**A/N: geez I update fast when I want to. Here is the next chapter. This is the big climatic one even though it's shorter than most of my other chapters. :(**

**Anyways I hope everyone enjoys it…**

_Knock knock_

Sokka waited patiently outside of Jet's door until he opened up.

"Hi Sokka, what's up?"

"I need to speak to you."

Jet nodded and let Sokka into the living room. The two sit on opposite couches facing each other. Sokka looks around uncomfortably.

"I need to talk to you about…the favor you asked me to do."

Jet smirked and nodded understandingly. He directed Sokka upstairs to his room.

"What do you need to talk about?" Jet asked again when they were finally up in the privacy of Jet's bedroom.

"Look, I don't want to do this favor for you anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"The favor. I did enough selling the pot out for you. I don't need to be doing it for you anymore."

Jet nodded again. He paced around his room before speaking again.

"Okay, you don't have to do anymore selling."

Sokka let out a sigh of relief. "But, you have to finish this thing off."

Sokka frowned as Jet continued.

"There's a party next week that's a couple of doors down from Longshot's house. Your customer is going to be there asking for a larger amount than usual. You need to give it to him, but then tell him that you won't be selling him anymore and that I am taking over. Then, you don't have to do it ever again."

"That's it?" Sokka looked skeptical. Things were never this easy with Jet.

"That's it."

Sokka looked relieved. "Thanks. When is the party?"

"Wednesday. You **have **to be there or else you can't cancel this deal."

Sokka nodded once more before he exited Jet's room and house. _I'm finally free,_ Sokka thought as he grinned. If only he knew that Jet had one more thing in store for him.

"These are really good," Suki declared after she had eaten a strawberry.

"Thanks. I got them from Whole Foods." Suki nodded.

On Saturday, Sokka and Suki went out together on a picnic. They had been out several times on Saturdays, but Sokka was a hundred percent positive that there were going to be no interruptions this time. They had settled near the lake that Sokka had showed her when they first started dating.

"When's your physics test?" Suki inquired.

"Thursday."

"Mine too. We can study together the night before."

Sokka nodded. "Sure. I'm going to need lots help. Physics is difficult."

"I know! The last test I was surprised I didn't fail."

"Yeah, me too."

They continued eating. When they were finished, Sokka turned to Suki.

"You know this is our three month anniversary, right?" He was right. Three months ago Sokka had appeared on Suki's porch and asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend and Suki shakily accepted.

Suki shook her head. How could she have forgotten? "I guess I forgot."

Sokka nodded. "Well I just wanted to give you this." He pulled out a small box. "Happy Anniversary."

Suki took the small box, opened it up and gasped. There was a necklace with a silver 'S' and a green gem in it. She turned and hugged Sokka.

"This is really nice Sokka, thanks. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's fine." Sokka replied. He took the necklace and helped Suki put it on.

Suki smiled mischievously while touching her necklace. "Maybe I can make it up to you." Then she kissed him. They kissed for a couple of minutes until a cool breeze passed them.

"Maybe I should take you home." Sokka stated when they broke apart. He put their garbage in a basket and folded the blanket up that they were sitting on. Then holding Suki's hand and the basket, they walked towards the direction of Suki's house.

Sokka and Suki spend the next few days with each other. Each afternoon, they would go to Suki's house and do homework. After school was let out on Wednesday, Sokka went to his locker to get ready to leave and found Suki waiting for him.

"So I was thinking that we could go over to my house. Haru has an old physics books we can look through to find practice problems."

Sokka looked confused for a moment before realizing what Suki was talking about. He was supposed to study with her. He also realized that tonight was the night of the party he had to go to in order to stop drug dealing for good.

"Okay, but first let me call home to make sure that my grandmother doesn't expect me home today."

"Sure. I'm going to go pack up my stuff." Suki smiled and left in the direction to her locker.

Sokka finished putting his stuff into his backpack then pulled out his cell phone. He quickly called Jet's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Jet, It's Sokka. I was wondering what time I have to be at Longshot's house tonight."

"At 6. Don't be late." Jet replied and the two hung up.

Sokka and Suki had been studying for two and a half hours before they took a break. Suki went downstairs to get them a snack, while Sokka thought of a way to tell Suki that he needed to leave. After Suki and Sokka ate some of the pretzels that Suki brought up, Sokka needed to get going.

"Hey, so, I think I should be getting home to my other homework. I think I'm pretty well prepared for tomorrow."

"Are you sure? We haven't gotten through all of the stuff yet."

"I think I've already have a good handle on the other concepts. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Sokka leaned over and kissed her. He then got his stuff together and rushed out of the door. He looked at his watch. He had 15 minutes to go home and then hurry to the party. He scowled knowing that he might be a little bit late.

Sokka walked quickly on the sidewalk where Longshot's house was located. His house was dark, but a house two doors down was lit up and Sokka could hear faint music playing. Once he opened the door to the house, he was instantly hit with the loud music. His head started to hurt, but he knew he had to keep going into the house. He was two minutes late. Sokka hurried through the rooms looking for Jet. He finally found him sitting on a couch near the speakers with his arm around the shoulders of a girl.

"Sokka, you made it." Jet stated smirking slightly. "Your customer's not here yet."

Sokka nodded as Jet continued. "This is Yue," Jet said pointing to the girl under his arm. "Yue, this is Sokka."

Yue waved slightly as she smiled. "I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back." With that, Jet left weaving through a crowd of people to the next room.

Yue and Sokka stood there in awkward silence.

"Your hair looks really cute like that." Yue said breaking the silence.

Sokka nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Umm, thanks."

They both were enveloped in another awkward silence; both of them looking around for something to do or say.

"Do you want to dance?" Yue questioned as she gestured towards the dance floor. There were many couples dancing close to each other to the fast rhythms.

"No thanks. I'm sort of involved with someone already."

Yue looked disappointed. "Oh." Just then Jet came back into the room.

"Sokka, your customer is here."

Sokka smiled slightly at Yue before walking towards Jet. When he passed by him, Jet gave him the packet. Sokka weaved through the people to the next room. There was a guy standing near a window. Sokka assumed that this was his customer. Before he would always have a hood or a hat on. Now, Sokka was able to get a good look at him. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket. Sokka walked towards him and the guy grinned.

"Do you have my pot?"

Sokka silently handed the packet over to him. He weighed it in his hand before thanking Sokka.

"This is my last time I'm going to be selling some to you. Jet's going to be selling you pot from now on." Right then Jet appeared by Sokka's side. The guy nodded understandingly before fishing out of his pocket $50. He handed it to Sokka before walking out of the room probably to go enjoy the party.

Sokka plucked $10 from what he was given and handed it to Jet. Surprisingly Jet shook his head.

"You can keep it." Sokka nodded and put the wad of cash into his pocket.

"Well I think I should be going now."

"You can stay a couple of minutes to celebrate with us can't you?" Jet questioned.

Before Sokka could say anything, Jet started walking into the crowd and Sokka had no choice but to follow him. They stopped near a table with different soda bottles and cups. Jet poured Sokka a large cup of Dr. Pepper, and poured himself some sprite.

"To you not having to do this anymore." Jet smirked. He clinked Sokka's glass before gulping down the liquid. Sokka reluctantly did the same.

A couple of hours had passed, and Sokka had lost count of how many cups of Dr. Pepper he had. It was his favorite drink and after drinking the first cup, Sokka realized how thirsty he really was. He was now sprawled on a couch, talking to Jet and Yue. They had talked and laughed about really stupid things before Sokka realized that he might have been drunk. He didn't drink any alcohol, but had a hint that it was probably the soda.

Most of the things that had happened were a blur. He remembered drinking soda and dancing with someone. He remembered he went to the bathroom at least twice. Someone talking interrupted his thoughts.

"Do youuu wanna danccce?" Yue slurred. She was obviously drunk too.

"Suuure." Sokka heard himself say. Yue dragged him to where other people were dancing. They were dancing close and Jet was taking careful note of it.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" Smellerbee appeared beside Jet watching the two dance.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then why is Sokka dancing with her?"

"They're drunk." Jet answered coolly.

Smellerbee paused. "You planned this didn't you?"

Jet smirked. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Sokka flopped down on the couch exhausted. Yue sat down next to him and turned to face him.

"You're a good dancer."

"Thaanks."

They sat in silence until Yue started to speak again.

"Did you know this is my house?"

Sokka shook his head. "We have a couple of guest bedrooms too."

Yue leaned in and kissed Sokka's lips lightly. Sokka didn't protest. "Do you want to go up and see them?"

"Suure." Sokka answered quietly. Yue led Sokka up the stairs and into a room and shut the door, all the while Jet was watching them. He smiled.

"Perfect."

**GAASSSPPP **

**I hope you all liked it. The next chapter you'll find out what actually happens, incase you didn't figure it out right now. Sadly, this is where things go downhill. Anyway, please please please review and tell me what you think of this one. I really need feedback! **


	11. The Aftermath

**A/N: wow, I'm good. Two chapters in one day. Who would have thought?**

**Anyway I had a lot of fun with this chapter. There are a few flashbacks that were fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one. **

Sokka woke up with his head hurting more than it did last night. He turned around and opened his eyes. It was light outside and the sun was shining into the window. Sokka looked around but things didn't seem familiar. This was definitely not his room. He felt someone move beside him. He looked over and saw her. It was Yue. Her long blond hair was let out and her bare skin was showing. Sokka turned around and looked at the clock. It read 10 o'clock. _Oh no._

Sokka twisted back around, his heart beating fast. He remembered the party. He had given his customer the last batch. After that everything was a blur. He heard a low murmur next to him and Yue sat up. She stared at him before grimacing.

"Shit."

She quickly got up, pulling the comforter up with her. She turned towards Sokka again. "Okay, so I'm going to go take a shower down the hall. There's a bathroom right next to this room. You can use that one, okay?"

Sokka nodded and Yue rushed out the door. She seemed as though she knew what happened, but Sokka didn't understand everything thoroughly. He got up slowly and trudged out of the room and into the bathroom. Maybe after he showered he could get a better picture of what happened.

Sokka, dressed up in the same outfit he had on yesterday, was sitting down at the dining room table waiting for Yue to come down. When she came down, Sokka took a careful note of what she was wearing; light blue jeans and a white tank top. She sat down across from Sokka holding two glasses of water. She sat them down and put a pill by each of them.

"Take this. It should help with the headache."

Sokka looked confused. He didn't tell her he had one. How did she know? Yue picked up his confusion and started to talk.

"You've never been hung over before have you?"

"I don't think so." Yue nodded.

"You don't remember what happened last night either, right?"

Sokka shook his head. No matter how hard he tried to think back, everything was blurry. He couldn't remember a thing.

Yue paused. She looked like she was about to say something but didn't. "I guess I should be going. You too." Her voice sounded sad.

"Wait, you were about to say something about what happened, weren't you?"

Yue looked at him again. "I think you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Can't you just tell me?" Yue ignored the comment and led Sokka to the doorway. Sokka glanced once more at Yue before walking out and around the corner towards his house.

Sokka stopped at his house and surveyed the situation. He was late for school but he really needed to get his backpack. Unfortunately his grandmother was home, but he couldn't just go to school without his stuff. Sokka walked up to his door and wiggled the doorknob. It was open. Sokka slipped through and walked quickly up the stairs. He went into his room and changed his clothes and got his backpack. He rapidly walked down the stairs and out the door without his grandmother hearing him.

Sokka had never been late for school before, so he wasn't sure what to do. He walked up the stairs to his school and went straight to the office. There was a class going on, so he wouldn't run into anybody and have to explain why he didn't come to school this morning. He didn't want to talk about it especially to Suki. He didn't walk her to school in the morning like he does every day. He definitely didn't know what to tell her, especially since he didn't even know what happened last night.

Once he got to the office, he explained to the secretary that he slept in and woke up late. The secretary told him to write in the book next to him and he could go on to his classes. Sokka wrote his name and reason in the book and walked out of the office. After he had put his books in this locker, the class let out. People swarmed out of their classrooms and to their lockers. Sokka looked at his schedule for his next class, and saw that it was physics. He cringed. He had a test today that he didn't really study for. While putting his stuff into his bag, he heard someone calling for him. He turned around to the voice and saw Suki coming to him. She looked concerned. Sokka wondered why she wasn't mad.

"Hey, when did you come to school?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

"Did you wake up late?"

"Yeah." Sokka uttered. Suki nodded. 

"You ready for the test next?" Sokka nodded. Him and Suki walked to the class and separated to their assigned seats. The teacher shut the door and passed the tests to each student.

"You may begin once you get the test."

Once Sokka got it, he looked at each of the questions. Most of the stuff looked foreign to him. He did what he could then looked over the questions. He stole a glance at Suki. She was looking quizzically at a question before quickly writing the answer. Sokka sighed. Everything he didn't answer, he didn't know how to do.

Sokka took the rest of the period to try to figure out what happened the night before. Yue wouldn't tell him anything and he didn't remember anything either. He thought back to when he first woke up. Then something came back to him.

_Yue clicked the door closed then faced Sokka. It was dark in the room and Sokka could hardly see her face. Slowly Sokka felt her arms wrap around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him softly before kissing him harder. He reacted by kissing her too, but then broke apart._

"_Is something wrong?" she whispered. _

"_No." She leaned in and kissed him again. They stumbled a little and Sokka found himself lying on the bed. Yue was on top of him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Sokka tensed up and Yue stopped._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Sokka didn't say anything, just captured her lips with his. They continued to kiss while Yue finished unbuttoning his shirt and took the time to take off hers._

Sokka shuttered. He had remembered what had happened. He slept with Yue.

He knew this was bad. He had a girlfriend and they were just starting to patch up what happened before. Then he had to go and cheat on her and cheat on her while he was drunk. The worst part was that he didn't even know her. He had only met her two hours before he went and slept with her. He was disgusted with himself.

"Time's up. You can give me your tests now."

Sokka glanced once more down at his own test. There were probably three problems filled in, the rest was blank. He got up and handed his test to the teacher before walking out of the room. He continued down the hallway deep in thought when Suki appeared next to him, startling him.

"So how do you think the test went?"

Sokka shrugged. "I guess it went okay."

"Yeah, me too."

Sokka nodded and they continued to walk down the hall. They both parted when they went to their lockers and on to their next class.

Suki found Sokka at the end of the day packing his backpack. She walked up to him and waited for him to finish.

"So do you want to go to my house today?"

Sokka looked incoherent. He ignored her comment and continued packing his bag.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled. Sokka jolted and turned to face her. "Yeah."

"Do you want to go to my house today?"

"Sure."

Once he finished, the couple exited the school. The whole way to Suki's house they walked in silence. Once they got to Suki's room, they both sat on her bed. Sokka stared out her window while Suki watched him. Something was definitely up.

"Sokka." Suki stated gently.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

Sokka shook his head and looked down. "No."

He turned his head towards Suki and she leaned over to kiss him. They kissed gently until Suki kissed with more force. Sokka immediately responded by quickly breaking away and looking down.

_Yue fumbled with the button to Sokka's jeans. They stopped kissing to breathe while she continued fumbling. Once she got it open, Sokka could feel his pants being pulled off of him. Their lips touched once again. Yue moved Sokka's hands up to her bra strap and Sokka interpreted it to mean she wanted him to remove her bra. He became to realize this and broke the kiss apart and taking his arms off of her. _

"_Are you okay?" Yue breathed. Sokka looked away from her face. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Okay." Yue put her hands on the sides of his face and leaned towards him again. Their lips touched and Yue kissed him softly before kissing harder, wanting more._

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Suki's asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go home." Sokka got up and grabbed his backpack.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked again following him down the stairs.

"Nothing, really. I'll see you tomorrow."

Suki grabbed Sokka's wrist. Sokka stopped walking and waited.

"You know if something's wrong you can tell me right?"

"Yeah." Sokka looked away from Suki's face. She let go of his wrist and walked around to face him. She reached up and hugged him. She slowly let go and Sokka walked out of the house.

Sokka sat crouched next to his bed with his head in his hands. He had sat here for an hour. After he left Suki's house and came home, he tried to do homework, but he kept getting distracted. Every other thing he did he would remember more about what happened last night. Now it was starting to take a toll on him.

_They stopped kissing except Yue stopped this one. _

"_Um, do you have a…a um, you know…"_

_Sokka shook his head. "Okay, I think I have something. Hold on."_

_Yue got off of Sokka and grabbed something from the floor and rushed out of the room._

Sokka had had enough. He couldn't take anymore of this. He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.

He walked quickly to the lake. He walked past his favorite tree and past the place where Suki and him had a picnic a couple of days before. Sokka sat next to another tree looking out to the lake. He leisurely took out a familiar packet. It was the packet that he had taken some out before and the packet that he had tried to sell to his customer. Thankfully he was able to keep it.

He measured some out of the bag and rolled it up. He fished out of his pocket his lighter and lit the joint up. He was about to put it up to his lips but then stopped. Did he really want to do this? He had stopped doing this several months ago. Did he want to start up again?

_Yue came back through the door and shut it quickly. Sokka could hear her breathing. She took off her robe and crawled back onto him. _

"_Here," she whispered. "I got something you can use."_

That was it. Sokka stuck the joint into his mouth and inhaled. He had to get away.

Jet sat on Yue's couch waiting for her to appear. Her father told him to sit here while he called for her. Once Yue walked down the stairs, Jet stood up.

"Hey."

"Hi." Jet walked up to Yue and tried to kiss her lips. Yue quickly turned her head so that he kissed her cheek instead. "I got to tell you something."

Yue quickly led Jet upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. Jet followed suit.

"What is it?"

"I-I slept with Sokka yesterday." Yue looked away from Jet.

Jet smirked. "Okay. Is that it?" Yue quickly turned to face him.

"You mean you don't care?"

Jet shook his head. "Not really. It's all part of the plan."

Yue stared at Jet. "What?"

Jet slinked his arm around her waist. "You'll see."

Suki was on Ty Lee's bed crying. Ty Lee was sitting on a chair trying to comfort her. Toph was on her way.

"Come on Suki, you have to tell me something."

Suki shook her head. "I-I don't know wh-what happened."

Suddenly Toph burst through the door and sat down on the bed near Suki.

"I'm here. Spit it out Suki."

Suki kept sobbing into the pillow.

"Come on Suki. What happened?"

"He seemed so distant. He didn't even walk me to school today."

"I thought it was because he slept in." Toph declared.

"I know but…" Suki continued to sob.

"Maybe you can try something else to keep him interested." Ty Lee stated.

"But the thing Suki tried before didn't exactly work." Toph retorted.

"Yeah, but there's a dance coming up next week. You two can have fun together. We'll even help you look cute, so he won't know what hit him."

Suki stopped sobbing and looked up. "A dance?"

**Next chapter is also going to be dramatic too. I love all of the drama. It's so much fun to write. Anyways please review this chapter. Tell me if you like the flashbacks and anything else. Reviews make me happy and if you review this chapter, I'll give you some bonus in the next chapter :) so please please please please REVIEW!!!**


	12. The Truth Comes Out!

**A/N: again another chapter quickly updated. And on top of that, it is really long, about 1000 words longer than my other chapters. There is lots of drama and it's sort of the climax of the story, after this, things will sort of calm down but I have other things that will be exciting too. Hope you all like it!**

Sokka missed school for the few days of the next week. He would look like he was walking to school, but he was really walking to the lake to smoke pot. The packet he was using was big. He had enough of it to last him about two weeks from now, if he didn't add more to each dose.

Suki was starting to get really worried for him. She had called him twice everyday on his cell phone, but he never answered. She even went to his house to see if he was there, but his grandmother said that he was in school. She didn't mention to her that he wasn't there either. Suki knew that there had to be something wrong now, and that he really needed to talk to him. So, she went to the one other place she knew she might find him; the lake.

On Wednesday, Sokka was sitting under his now usual smoking tree and had just smoked his one joint. Now he was waiting for the feeling to wear off so that he could go home. As he was staring of into the distance, he saw a figure come into the area. He squinted to try and get a better look. It took some time before he realized who it was; Suki.

She was looking around trying to find where he could be. She spotted a figure under a tree, and seeing as that was the only one around, she decided to get a closer look. Fortunately for her it was Sokka. He was sitting in jeans and a light blue jacket and was staring off in the distance.

"Sokka!" She yelled to the person, and he turned his head to face her. His expression was blank. It didn't register that he was happy or sad to see her. When Suki got closer, she plopped down next to him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while."

Sokka nodded to Suki's statement. He made sure he had pocketed his lighter and the packet of marijuana before she got here. He didn't want her seeing what he had been doing for the last three days.

"How come you haven't been in school since Friday?"

Sokka shrugged. He didn't trust his voice to say anything or to say anything right. He knew that just like when he was drunk, his speech might come out a little slurred.

"Your grandmother doesn't know you've skipped either, is there a reason?"

Sokka paused and shook his head. Suki sighed. It was like talking to a brick wall. She placed her hand over Sokka's.

"I know I've said this before, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge you."

Sokka's eyes darted downwards. Suki continued to speak.

"So what's up?" Silence followed her question. Suki scowled. She wasn't getting anywhere.

"Okay, so I actually came here for something other than wanting to know what's wrong."

"I came for two things actually. The first one is that I've had all of your homework from the last few days. Joy, right?"

More silence followed as Suki paused, waiting for a response. Sokka's face was still blank, like he wasn't taking in any of this.

"The second thing is that…there's a dance this Friday. It's short notice, but it's at our school, you just have to pay five dollars to get in and it's casual. It's from seven until ten. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Suki waited for a yes, or a no, any response but she got none. Her eyes filled up with tears while waiting for Sokka to respond. She quickly wiped them away as she choked back a sob.

Sokka heard her as she started to cry. He slowly looked at her while she dabbed her eyes and looked out at the lake. He had to say something.

"I'm sorry." Sokka croaked out before he could stop himself. Suki whipped her head back to look at Sokka. They're eyes locked as Suki took in Sokka's appearance. His voice was scratchy and his eyes were red. Suki raised her hand up to his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She slowly leaned in. She was so close to kissing Sokka's lips until he whipped his head around. He couldn't let her kiss him. His breath would smell like smoke. She would know what was up.

Suki froze in the spot before she leaned back to sit like she did before. She watched Sokka intently before speaking again. "What's wrong with your voice?"

Sokka had to think fast. "I have a cold."

"Oh. Why doesn't your grandmother know about it then?"

"She'll still send me to school regardless."

The couple sat in silence once more.

"So do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah."

Suki's face lit up. "Great! Do you think you'll still have that cold then, because you don't have to go if you don't feel like it."

"It should go away in a couple of days." Sokka responded. Suki nodded before standing up.

"Okay, but you have to come to school on Friday or else you won't be able to get into the dance."

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 6:45."

"Great," Suki waved slightly. "See you soon." And with that she turned around and walked back the way she came and out of Sokka's sight.

On Friday, Sokka woke up as usual, but this time he had to go to school. He stopped smoking on Wednesday so that he wouldn't have any cravings on Friday at school or at the dance. Sokka also decided to walk Suki to school today also.

Sokka rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. Suki opened the door and looked surprised when she saw Sokka standing there. Her face lit up.

"Hey Sokka. What a surprise. You didn't have to walk me to school today."

"It's okay. I wanted to." Sokka answered smiling.

Suki quickly got her stuff and they left for the school. They walked in silence. Suki took hold of Sokka's hand and laced her fingers with his silently. Sokka first tensed up then relaxed. Thankfully he didn't have any flashbacks because of that.

When they got to school, they went their respective ways. Friday was a day where they didn't have many classes together. At the end of the day, Sokka waited by Suki's locker.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Suki smiled. "No. I'm going to go home with Ty Lee and Toph. We're going to get ready for the dance."

Sokka nodded and kissed Suki's cheek. "Okay then. See you at 6:45."

Sokka then left to go home. Suki waited outside of the school for her friends to come out. When they had appeared, all of them walked to Suki's house.

As soon as the girls got to Suki's house, they immediately started getting ready for the dance. At 6:30, both Ty Lee and Toph had gotten ready. Ty Lee was wearing a short hot pink dress with black heels. She let her brown hair down and curled it to give it a flowing look. Toph had on a black mini skirt with a green halter-top. Her nails were painted black and her jet-black hair was done up in a high ponytail.

Suki was almost done. She put curls in her brown hair with a gold headband pushing her hair back. She was wearing a strapless green and white polka dot dress that ended in the middle of her thigh. She was right now putting on red lipstick. She already had on gold eye shadow and some blush.

When all three were officially done, Ty Lee got out her camera and took pictures of each other. They all knew that Suki's mom would be taking official ones with their dates, but they wanted to take some by themselves.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be Aang." Toph said excited. All three of the girls rushed down the stairs while Toph went to open up the door.

"Hey Toph, you look…really nice." Aang said grinning widely. He had on dark jeans and a light blue shirt on.

"Thanks. I would say the same but…you know." Aang chuckled while the two hugged. He came in and greeted Suki and Ty Lee. Again, the doorbell rang. Suki looked at the time. It was 6:40.

"That might be Sokka." Suki walked over to the door and opened it up. There he was, standing in dark blue jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt. Suki smiled while Sokka somewhat gaped.

"Wow Suki. You look really pretty." Suki blushed.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself."

The two couples talked a while until Ty Lee started to talk.

"Okay guys. We can all leave soon. The limo's here."

"A limo?" Suki questioned.

"Yeah. We couldn't just walk there." Ty Lee's family was rich. So was Toph's, but her family would never buy a limo for a small school dance.

"What about your date?" Toph pointed out.

"We'll pick him up on the way there."

Suki's mom came into the room with a camera and took pictures of the group. She took a picture of the three girls, then a picture of Toph and Aang and a picture of Suki and Sokka. Once all of the pictures were taken. The five walked out of Suki's house and into the limo.

The dance blasted with loud jumpy music. When the three couples got there, the party had just started, but there were no indicators of it. Large crowds of people were already in the dance, crammed into the school's gym where the dance was taking place. There was also a long line to get into the dance and to put your coats away. Once the six people got onto the dance floor, they were exhausted. The heat was suffocating and Ty Lee and her date, Toko, had already gone to get some water. Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Aang had scoped out a table for the group to be situated at. Truthfully, they were all tired from trying to squeeze through people, so none of them went out to dance just yet.

Suki wasn't really sure how to ask Sokka to dance. She could just come out and say it, but once they got out there she thought it would be too awkward. She was going to wait for Toph and Aang to dance first before she asked Sokka. Ty Lee and Toko came back soon enough and sat there enjoying their water. One song later and Ty Lee was starting to get restless.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked Toko. He shook his head.

Ty Lee sighed. "But I love this song."

"I'm not really a dancer."

Ty Lee pouted. "Then why did you accept to go to the dance with me then?"

Toko stared at Ty Lee for a couple of seconds before shrugging. Ty Lee huffed and crossed her arms.

Suki turned her attention over to Toph and Aang. Toph was leaning on Aang while he had his arm around her shoulders.

Sokka told Suki that he was going to go get a drink and left. Suki then leaned over and whispered to Toph, "Are you and Aang going to dance?"

"No."

Suki frowned. "Well then when should I ask Sokka to dance?"

Toph shrugged. "Ask during a slow song. That's less awkward than asking him to dance with you during this."

Suki nodded then waited for a slow song to come on.

A couple of songs later and a slow beat came through the speakers. Ty Lee turned to her date.

"Will you dance with me during this?"

"No." Toko answered uninterested.

Ty Lee's eyes narrowed and suddenly pulled his arm. Toko had no choice but to follow.

Suki then turned her attention to Sokka. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Suki smiled as she led Sokka onto the dance floor. She stopped near where Ty Lee and Toko were dancing and slowly guided Sokka's arms around her waist, and put her arms around Sokka's neck.

They swayed back and forth for the whole song. After the song was over a faster song came on. Suki squealed.

"Ohmygosh, this is my favorite song!" She turned around and started dancing, and Sokka had no choice but to dance with her. His arms were still latched around her waist and Suki's hands on his.

_Yue guided Sokka's hands to encircle her waist. She put her hands on his to keep them there. Sokka's head was bent low so that Yue was able to talk to him._

"_This is my favorite song." _

_  
Sokka nodded as she grinded her hips into his. She then turned around and put her arms around his neck. He could hear her breathing hard in his ear. _

"_You know, you're a_ really_ good dancer." She said slyly._

Sokka choked on his breath. He had to get away. His body tensed up but Suki didn't notice. He struggled to take his hands off of her hips. Suki stopped dancing and turned around.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I-I have to get some water." He answered rushed. He turned to walk away but Suki grabbed his wrist.

"You just got water 10 minutes ago."

"I just have to go." Sokka squirmed his wrist out of her reach and ran out of the gym.

"Sokka!!" Suki yelled as people turned around to watch her, but Sokka didn't hear him as he dashed out of sight.

Suki choked back tears. She was not going to let this ruin her night. She calmed herself down and walked back to their table and sat down. She would just wait for him to come back.

Sokka walked into the boys' bathroom, slowly calming himself down. The room was filled with smoke, probably from somebody else smoking. This was perfect. Sokka thought. He could smoke now without getting caught for it.

Sokka slinked over to the nearest stall and closed the door. He quickly fished out a smaller packet. He didn't realize he had forgotten to take this out before he went to get Suki. He rolled a joint up and instantly inhaled it. His mind fogged up as he breathed the smoke out. He immediately threw the rest of the joint away. He slowly opened up the stall and walked over to the sink and placed his hands on the counter. He stayed there for a couple of minutes before the door opened.

"Hey, Sokka!" Sokka turned around to see who it was.

"Hi." Sokka replied.

"Your girlfriend is outside looking for you. She wants to know if you're okay." Teo stated.

"I'm fine."

"Well you should get out there. She seems really upset."

Sokka looked at Teo and followed him out of the door. Outside of the bathroom was dark just like the gym was. He walked back into the gym. The music was just as loud as it was before. Sokka could barely make out Suki walking up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine I'm fine." Sokka brushed her off. "I just need to sit down."

He ambled over to the group's table and sat down. Aang looked at him concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you look frazzled." Toph cut in.

"I'm fine!" Sokka practically yelled.

Toph cringed. "Okay, geez."

Suki moved to the chair next to Sokka. "Are you sure?" Suki asked quietly as she tried to grab Sokka's hand. He pulled away quickly.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Suki sighed. "Okay. Well, we don't have to dance anymore. We can just sit here."

They sat for a few minutes in silence until Suki got up.

"I'm going to be right back." And she rushed through the crowds of people.

She was trying to find Ty Lee. Maybe she could help her figure out what's wrong with Sokka or give her some sort of advice. But something stopped her. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Suki jerked it away, but instead a figure emerged from the crowd.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Go away Jet. I can't deal with this right now." Suki tried to pull her arm away but he kept a firm grip on her.

"You look flustered. Are you okay?" He asked mocking concern.

"I'm fine it's just that Sokka's been acting weird and," _Why am I telling him this?_ "and I'm not sure why, so I'm going to go ask Ty Lee for advice."

Jet smirked. This was his chance. "I think I have a good idea why he's acting weird."

"Really?" Suki's face brightened.

"Jet!" A voice called out from the crowd. Suki looked back to who it was. Sokka came stumbling over to where she was.

"What did I tell you about touching my girlfriend!" Sokka sauntered over and yanked Jet's hand from Suki's arm.

"Whoa, back off. I was just trying to help her. Seeing as you got her upset."

Sokka pushed Jet away from Suki and made him bump into a group of people dancing. The circle around them got bigger.

"Sokka, calm down! What is up with you?" Suki wailed.

"I know what's up with you," Jet replied getting up and shoving Sokka, pushing him into people. "You're high, aren't you?"

There was silence around them. Suki spoke up first.

"Wait what?"

"He's been smoking marijuana. Probably in the boys' bathroom."

"What, were you been spying on me?" Sokka yelled at Jet.

Suki scrunched up her brow. "Sokka, is this true?" Her eyes started to water up.

"Suki, I-"

"On top of that, he _slept _with my girlfriend!" Jet yelled.

Sokka's eye's narrowed. "You bastard!" Sokka tried to lunge for Jet but Suki stopped him. She tried to keep herself from crying but there were still tears dripping down her face and ruining her makeup.

"Is this true?" she said softly. "I won't believe anything that Jet says unless you know that he's correct. Is that what really happened?"

Sokka looked at Suki before darting his eyes down. "I-I'm sorry."

Suki stopped herself from trying and let her tears run freely. She stood there for a couple of seconds before starting to react. She choked back a sob. 

"I-I can't believe this. The-the signs…they were all there! I can't believe this. I am so stupid." Suki turned to Sokka. "We, we are so over. I n-never want t-to see you again."

Suki turned around and ran through the crowd. She let herself freely cry now and the tears were blurring her vision. She stopped near where she could see familiar people. She kept searching until she found a familiar face. She walked up to the couple.

"Haru. Take me home now!"

Haru turned his head and looked down at Suki. He could make out that her eyes were red and her nose was runny.

"Suki, what's wrong?"

"Take me home NOW!" she yelled. Haru flinched.

"Okay, okay I'm moving." He quickly said goodbye to the girl he was dancing with and followed Suki out of the gym. They stopped by where the coats were located so that they could both get their jackets.

"Do you mind telling me what's up? I thought you got a ride here."

"In the car." Suki mumbled once they were done, Haru lead Suki out of the school and towards the car. It took a couple minutes for him to get the car started, but soon they were on their way home.

"So what happened? Is everything okay?"

"I broke up with Sokka." Suki simply stated.

Haru smiled a little. "He's been smoking pot."

"I told you." Haru mumbled.

"What?" Suki whipped her head to face him.

"He was smoking pot in eighth grade. He went to rehab for it and that's why I was mentoring him."

Suki sighed. "And he cheated on me."

"He WHAT?!"

Suki sniffed. "He slept with someone else."

Haru stole a glance at his younger sister. Her make up was ruined and she looked exhausted. Haru pulled up to the front of their house.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thanks. It's just that there were all of these signs, you know. I could have seen it coming but-"

Suki started to cry again and Haru wrapped an arm around her.

"It will be okay, Suki. It will be okay."

**Ahhh how sad. I want to say thank you for everyone whose read the story. It means a lot, and I'm especially happy because I updated with my 11****th**** chapter yesterday and already 20 people have read it, even though I didn't get that many reviews. Also thanks to all of my reviewers, here is where you get credit. Thanks to :**

**Kimba616**

**Twilight Rose2**

**H2P2**

**Starsparkx**

**Queen-Addict**

**Chris101**

**Rob 1**

**Andy**

**Sorry for the really long author's note but I had to give you guys some recognition sometime around. Unfortunately I have to go back to school in a few days so I probably won't get another chapter in until next week. But anyways thanks for all the hits and reviews, and I would appreciate some reviews for this chapter also. :)**


	13. The Consequences

**A/N: Hey look at that, I got another new chapter up. I know I said I probably wasn't going to update until next week, but I got SIX reviews for the last chapter and more than 20 hits and it made me really happy, so I wrote this chapter up quickly just for you. It's a little short sadly, but I got some scenes in that some of you guys suggested, so enjoy. It's not my best, but I hope you like it anyway. Also if you usually don't read these notes, you should probably read the one at the bottom, it's important. **

Sokka could only stare at her while Suki broke down. She yelled and screamed at him then walked away. He couldn't fully grasp it. They were over. He slowly turned to Jet who was smirking at the finished scene.

"You son of a-" Sokka attacked Jet and succeeded in knocking him down. He punched Jet in the nose a couple of times while Jet frantically tried to land a punch on Sokka. Jet pushed Sokka off of him and punched him once before the teachers broke the fight up. One teacher was holding Jet back and the other was holding Sokka. Even though the physical fight was done, that didn't stop the two from throwing insults at each other.

"You planned this whole thing didn't you, you dirty little bastard!"

"Yeah, but it succeeded in working didn't it?" Sokka tried to lunge forward at Jet, but the teacher was holding him tightly.

"I never told you to get high or to have sex with my girlfriend. You did that all on your own." Jet spat at Sokka.

"Okay guys stop. You both need to leave the dance right now." The teacher holding Jet announced.

"Whatever, I was going to leave anyway." Sokka mumbled as he violently brushed the teacher off. He turned around and walked out.

Suki laid in bed trying to sleep. When she got home the night before she went straight to bed. That didn't mean she went to sleep right away. She was exhausted from crying but she kept thinking about Sokka and the girl he slept with, which kept her awake the whole night. None of her family members dared to talk to her.

Her mother knocking on her door broke her concentration. She opened the door slightly and stuck her head in.

"Hi sweetie, Ty Lee and Toph are here to see you. Do you want them to come in?"

Suki nodded. Her mother smiled and opened the door wider. Ty Lee and Toph walked quickly in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ty Lee asked first. Toph elbowed her in the stomach.

"Of course she's not okay Ty. That's the reason why we're here."

Suki slightly smiled. "It's okay. Thanks for asking." She replied softly.

Both the girls climbed onto Suki's bed and faced her. "So what happened?"

Suki sighed. "Sokka and I broke up."

"At the dance?" Ty Lee asked.

"Duh!" Toph interjected. "What happened?"

"He's been smoking marijuana and lying to me about it."

Toph and Ty Lee nodded. "And he cheated on me."

Ty Lee looked shocked. "With who?"

Suki shrugged. "Jet's girlfriend, I think."

"I didn't know Jet had a girlfriend." Toph mumbled.

"I still can't believe it! He cheated on me, and to think that I might have lo-"

There was silence as the two friends stared at Suki.

"Awww." Ty Lee exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Suki.

"Don't worry Suki. He was a jerk. You'll get over him sooner or later." Toph reasoned.

Suki nodded. "Thanks guys."

Sokka lied in bed for the whole day on Saturday. He wasn't sleeping most of the time, just sitting there and thinking. The pot wore off of him on Saturday morning and he still remembered what happened the night before.

He was still sore from the fight he had with Jet. Though it was short and Sokka was mostly winning, Jet was able to land a punch on his cheek. His arms were sore and he was sure that there was a bruise where he was punched.

On Monday, Sokka had no choice but to go to school. Yes, people would be talking about him behind his back, but it was better than chickening out and staying at home. Sokka quickly got ready for school and grabbed something to eat before heading out. He was going to take a longer route to school instead of the usual one. He knew that he might run into Suki going that path and he didn't want to risk it.

When he got to school, Sokka kept walking regardless of the stares and whispers. He quickly took everything out of his backpack and walked up to homeroom. As he walked into the room, people stopped talking and looked at him. He knew they had been talking about him and the fight. Before he walked out the door this morning he saw a faint blue tint on his cheek that was most definitely a bruise. That was probably one of the reasons why everyone was staring at him.

When homeroom was over, Sokka walked quickly to his first class, geometry. Through the whole thing, he took a couple of notes but mostly zoned out. Second period was physics. He was going to get his test back; he was not looking forward to that. When he walked into class, the first face he saw was Suki's. His heart leapt as he avoided her to get to his seat. She didn't look torn up about what happened on Friday, she just looked normal. When class started, the first thing the teacher did was give back tests. When she handed Sokka's test, he immediately looked at it. It was an F. Sokka sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Classes passed relatively slow for Sokka, each class was worse than the other. During gym Jet and his friends were obviously trying to get back at him. Now that it was lunch, Sokka was hoping that he would get a break. Unfortunately for him, that was not the case.

Sokka was putting his backpack in his locker when a large figure walked up beside him and waited. Sokka ignored the person until he cleared his throat. Sokka looked up at the person. _Great, _he thought. _It's Haru._

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Sokka mumbled.

"I need to talk to you." Haru growled.

Sokka slammed his locker. He turned to fully face Haru. "Yes?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Haru started out.

"Is that a trick question?" Sokka asked flatly.

Haru pushed Sokka up against a locker and held him there. "Cut the shit. This is important."

"Fine. Can we get on with it?"

"You know I never trusted you in the beginning, especially since Suki took a liking to you. But she gave you a chance, which was a bad thing on her part. Then you go and break her heart. You fucked up, I hope you know that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Haru pushed Sokka against the locker harder. He cringed.

"Listen to me carefully. You better apologize to her soon; I don't care how she reacts to it. If she knees you in the groin then you deserve it. But you better let her know you're sorry. You got that?"

Sokka merely nodded. "Good, because if you don't do what I just told you to," Haru leaned closer to Sokka's face. "I'll really fuck you up more than just this damn bruise on your face." Haru let go of Sokka and eyed him before turning around and leaving.

Unlike Sokka's hard day, Suki's was much better. In the morning, Haru was extra nice to her and she did really well on her physics test. While at lunch though, things took a turn for the worse.

Suki was sitting at lunch with Ty Lee. Toph had to meet with a teacher, so she left lunch early. They were talking about different things when Ty Lee spotted some guy and told her she would be right back. Suki nodded and smiled and waited for her to come back. While sitting there, someone came up right behind and sat next to her. Suki turned around and looked indifferent at the person.

"Hey Suki, you doing okay?" Jet asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly, and looked down at her food.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened on Friday."

"I'm sure you are."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, we broke up."

"How sad."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Saturday night."

Suki turned to face Jet. "I just broke up with someone, and apparently so did you."

"Yeah, but I need to be comforted, and I'm guessing you do too." Suki sighed and pushed Jet away.

"Whatever." Suki got up and exited the cafeteria.

The last two classes went by quickly for Suki. Nothing else bad happened so she was back to her somewhat happy mood. At the end of the day, she slowly packed up her stuff. She was going to walk back home to get some fresh air. As she was walking out of the school doors, a voice stopped her.

"Can I talk to you?" Suki knew this voice. This was the voice that she was hoping she would never have to hear again.

She looked up slightly to meet his gaze. "What?" she asked demandingly.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Sokka spoke.

Suki stayed silently. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Yeah, and you shouldn't have cheated on me either, but you did anyway."

Sokka scoffed. "I can explain that."

Suki looked disgusted. "I don't want your explanation. I get it."

Sokka stopped leaning on the wall and took a step towards her. Suki didn't move.

"It's not like I meant to do it, I was dr-"

"Like you did that stuff accidentally? There's no way I'm going to believe that."

"No that's not it," Sokka reached over and tried to touch her arm, but she yanked it away. "I was partially…"

"I don't want to hear this right now. I've got to go." Suki tried to maneuver around him, but he stayed in front of her.

"Wait, just hear me out. I didn't mean to have sex with her. It didn't mean-" Suki stopped him from speaking by slapping his face hard.

"Look. I don't want to hear this. I don't care what happened anymore. Like I said, we're over. Now GET OUT of my way."

Sokka stood there shocked as Suki quickly walked around him and away from the school.

Suki walked quickly down the stairs and away from the school. She didn't need to deal with Sokka right now. She was trying to get over him. Now there were things fresh in her memory that she didn't want to remember. She heard faint footsteps behind her but she kept walking faster. Sadly the person was able to catch up and walk right beside her.

"I saw what happened back there, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Suki replied while walking faster. She did not need this right now.

"Well if you ever have any other problems with Sokka, I can help you out." Jet responded while slowly wrapping his arm around her waist.

Suki stopped dead and shoved Jet hard in the side. "Get away from me you perv!"

Jet stumbled out onto the street but then walked back to the sidewalk where Suki was standing. He grabbed Suki's wrists and held on to them as he continued speaking.

"Don't be like that. I just can't help that you are so hot." Jet leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear. "Too bad Sokka can't help you now." He smirked as he was just about to kiss Suki's lips.

Suki timed it just right. She immediately brought her knee into contact with Jet's groin. His reaction was to let go of her arms and to bend over. Unfortunately for him, his nose also came into contact with her leg. He yelped and fell over.

Suki jumped away from him and sneered. "That's what you get, you perverted son of a bitch." She then turned on her heel and quickly walked away.

**Haha, I hope you guys liked it. The fights were what a couple of people asked for so I put them in. Thanks again for all of the reviews, I can't tell you how much I really appreciated it. Anyways on with other business.**

**So I know what's going to happen in this story for the most part, but these next few chapters I don't really have anything planned, so if you want something especially to happen, you can tell me in a review, and I'll try to make fit in with the story. Thanks again for all the reviews last chapter, and I'm hoping for some reviews for this chapter too. :-**


	14. Sokka's hard days

**A/N: I know I know I'm a week late with this chapter, and I'm really really sorry about that. I went back to school last Tuesday but they still gave me incredible amounts of homework over the weekend even though I just got back a week ago. Ugh! Anyway I used people's suggestions, as you will see, and I hope you all like it. Parts of it are sort of bad, but I did have fun writing it. So…enjoy!**

Sokka walked quickly to the lake. He just went home to go get something, and not wanting to stay there, he left to go to the lake. Today was not the greatest day of his life, probably the worst. Bad things just kept happening over and over. He really just needed to escape. Sokka leaned up against his favorite tree and slowly brought out the bag of marijuana. This was what he needed to use to escape. He expertly rolled up a joint and lit it up. He inhaled and was instantly relaxed. His vision became hazy as he inhaled again. Thoughts jumbled in his head as he continued to inhale the joint and exhale the smoke. He thought about the day and the days to come. Would they all be this bad? He hoped not. Sokka impulsively brought his hand up to the place Suki had hit him. He was stupid enough to try to explain to her what had happened. Hadn't she suffered enough? Sokka took a deep breath trying to clear his head of the incident. This wasn't the time to go thinking about this. He had come here to relax.

The next morning came back in no time. Sokka didn't remember anything from last night. It must have been then, that he walked home right after he finished the joint; not taking time to have the effects of the drug wear off of him. He slowly got up; trying to avoid the headache he now had from getting any worse. He then trudged to his bathroom to get ready for school.

Sokka quickly got his clothes on, grabbed his backpack and walked swiftly out of his house. He was in no mood for any family interaction; but when was he ever in the mood since what happened at the dance. He didn't want to answer any of their meddling questions about the past few days. He knew that they would have to come eventually, but he wanted to deal with them later rather than sooner. Sokka walked quickly to the school, taking the regular route. Just like yesterday, when he got to school, people stopped and waited for him to pass, so that they continued to talk about him. They were obviously talking about the encounter he had with Suki from yesterday because he heard the words 'slap' and 'scream' pass between groups of people while he walked to his locker. But that wasn't all they were talking about. There was also something going around about Jet and Suki that Sokka heard. Sokka didn't get to hear the details, so he didn't have a reason why he shouldn't have felt a pang of jealousy when he thought about it.

Suki was tired of hearing herself in the latest gossip for the past few days. First it was about how she had gotten cheated on by Sokka, and now it was about how she slapped her ex-boyfriend because he tried to explain the situation and because she ended up giving Jet a broken nose. She was also getting tired of how when she walked past they would suddenly stop talking, making it painfully obvious they were talking about her.

Toph and Ty Lee walked with her to homeroom. They were mostly silent because they had already heard about what had happened. Suki couldn't help but feel guilty for her two faithful friends because sometimes they would end up getting caught in the gossip too. Of all the things she hoped wouldn't happen to her while being in high school, this was not one of them. She would have never thought about trying to prevent herself from being the talk of the school. What was also saddening was that she was only a freshman, meaning that these things had just begun.

Classes successfully flew by quickly and Sokka was on his way to lunch. He smiled slightly to himself. He didn't think that today was going to be so easy, considering the things going around about what happened to him yesterday. He thought there would be more beating up over the whole thing. He did try to say sorry like he had been warned into by Haru, but had also ended up making her upset.

Sokka felt himself jerk and slam up against the nearest wall, interrupting his thoughts. He slowly grimaced. _Speak of the devil._ He thought as he turned to see who had pinned him against the wall. He was very surprised to see a strong medium-height blind girl holding him against the wall. It was none other than Toph.

"You seem to be more trouble than I first thought you would be." Toph started out.

"More than you know." Sokka mumbled as a response.

Toph lifted off of the wall and slammed him back against it again. She was holding on to the collar of his shirt. "Stop with the smart-ass answers."

Sokka gulped. "You just don't know when to stop do you?"

Sokka considered answering 'another trick question? You people seem to like those a lot' but decided against it. Toph was rougher than Haru. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he said something like that.

Toph continued. "Trying to explain to Suki what you were doing? Everyone in his or her right mind would know not to explain something like that to a girl. But of course you're not in right mind. Probably is screwed from the pot you've been smoking."

Sokka winced at the blow Toph hit him with. "Really, I can explain what I did. It doesn't seem so bad on-"

Toph jerked him forward and slammed him again. "Were you even listening to what I just said or are you high right now?" Toph curled her hand into a fist and punched Sokka in the gut. Sokka slightly bent over, reacting to the punch. It didn't hurt that much, just knocked the wind out of him.

"You better have a good explanation as to what you were thinking about when you tried to explain things to Suki. Or else."

Toph held up her fist a few inches away from Sokka's stomach; ready to punch if need be. Sokka darted his eyes down.

"I-I-" That was all he could say. He tried to formulate a sentence but Toph didn't give him anymore time.

"Wrong answer." Toph grinned evilly as she punched Sokka again, much harder this time. She let go of him so that he buckled down on the floor; right next to her feet.

"I guess I'll give you another try, since your last answer was unbelievably wimpy."

"I-I w-w-was-"

Toph interrupted him again. This time she kicked him in the stomach. He moaned and rolled over. Toph towered over him.

"Geez. You are really pathetic. I can't believe Suki dated a wimp like you."

Toph grabbed him by his arm and yanked him up on his feet. She knocked him against the wall again.

"Any last words before I really beat the shit out of you?"

Sokka stumbled for something to say. Nothing came out of his mouth. Toph grinned and replied, "didn't think so." She positioned herself to make another blow but Sokka blurted something out.

"I was drunk."

Toph stopped her knee in mid motion. "What?"

"I got drunk of spiked punch and that's when I accidentally slept with Jet's girlfriend. I didn't mean to."

Toph let go of Sokka. He stumbled a little before standing up more.

"So you were drunk," Toph turned back to Sokka. "But that doesn't excuse you from getting high at the dance."

"I was having difficulties coping with remembering things. At first I didn't remember what happened with Jet's girlfriend. I remembered things about it at random times and I needed some way to forget about it temporarily."

Toph's face relaxed. "I guess that makes sense, sort of."

Sokka realized an opportunity. "Could you tell Suki about it. She would probably listen better to you rather than me."

Toph laughed. "Of course she would. I _am_ her best friend. I guess I'll try to tell her. But that doesn't mean she will fully forgive you," Toph gave Sokka a serious look. "And I don't fully forgive you either."

Sokka nodded. "That's fair."

Toph nodded also and gave Sokka a hard punch in the shoulder. "Have a nice lunch." And with that she walked away.

"You want me to WHAT?"

Suki's scream was heard through the whole cafeteria. People turned to look at whom it was.

"I want you to try to listen to what Sokka has to say. His explanations make a lot of sense."

Suki narrowed her eyes. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Toph groaned. "I'm on yours. I was going to beat Sokka up but he explained to me what happened."

Suki scowled. "No way. I do not what to hear what he has to say. I don't really care."

"Look, I didn't believe his explanation at first, but when I heard the whole thing and what happened, it sort of makes sense."

"It makes sense that he cheated on me?"

"No, I don't think that's what Toph is trying to say," Ty Lee cut in. "Toph was mad at Sokka until he explained things. I guess his explanation justified his actions."

Suki shook her head. "I can't believe this. My two friends want me to make up with the guy who's hurt me. Just great."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Toph raised her voice then quickly returned to just talking. "Just hear him out. Don't completely forgive him for what he did, just hear what he has to say."

Suki was silent to take all of the information in. So they wanted her to talk to Sokka and find out what really happened. She didn't exactly like the idea, but since her two best friends were telling her the same thing, she might as well go with it. Sighing with defeat, Suki replied, "Fine, I'll ask him to tell me the explanation."

Yue quickly knocked on Jet's door. She needed to talk to him. After seeing what happened at the dance last Friday, Yue needed to know the truth. She remembered seeing Jet accuse him of getting high and saying other things. At the end, Sokka's girlfriend broke up with Sokka. Was this what Jet meant by a plan?

Jet swung open the door and let Yue in. He guided her upstairs and into his bedroom. Jet circled his arms around her waist from the back and started to kiss her neck.

"Long time no see."

Yue turned around and pushed Jet back from her. "We _need_ to talk."

Jet looked surprised but complied with her request. They sat next to each other on Jet's bed.

"What exactly happened at the dance last Friday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you break Sokka up with his girlfriend like that?"

"Oh, you mean _that._ That was the end part of that plan I mentioned to you before."

Yue looked quizzically at Jet. "And what exactly was this plan?"

Jet sighed. He hated explaining these things. "I thought that if I got him back into drug dealing it would steer him back into smoking pot. I knew he would feel guilty about that so he would want to stop selling it. Then I spiked the punch so that he would get drunk and sleep with you. Then he would realize what he did and smoke some more. The dance was the perfect opportunity to show his girlfriend what actually happened."

Yue stared at Jet. "So this was all because you wanted to break him and his girlfriend up?"

Jet thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it was. And last year he bailed on me. I guess this was payback."

"What happened last year?"

Jet sighed. "That's another story for another day." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Now where were we?"

Yue shoved Jet back and stood up. "You are such an asshole, Jet." With that, Yue stormed out of his room and out of Jet's house.

_Now what?_ Yue asked herself. She had to make things right. Maybe if she explained things to Sokka, it would make the situation a little bit better.

Yue nervously knocked on Sokka's door. She hoped this was the right house, seeing as she had never been over here before. Surprisingly, Sokka answered the door. Yue knew right away that she was at the right house.

"Sokka, hi."

Sokka looked very confused. Here was Jet's girlfriend standing on his porch.

"Um, hi."

They stood in silence until Yue spoke up. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry." Sokka opened the door wide so that Yue could walk in.

"So what do you need?"

Yue turned around to face Sokka. "I need to tell you about something. I think you'll want to hear it."

Sokka gestured towards the couches in the living room. "Um, okay. We can sit here."

The two situated themselves on opposite couches in the room. Yue looked around at the pictures and paintings on the wall until Sokka cleared his throat.

"Oh, right. So I wanted to let you know that the whole thing with Jet and him breaking you up with your girlfriend was part of a plan."

"What?" Sokka's eyes bugged out and stared at Yue.

"All the things that happened to you that involved him was part of a plan."

Sokka shook his head. He couldn't believe it. What was she talking about?

"Maybe if I explain it, something will make sense."

Suki quickly walked over to Sokka's house. She couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be mad at him, but now she was going over to have him explain what happened. This was getting weirder and weirder.

Suki slowly mount her way up Sokka's stairs to his porch and rang the doorbell. The door wasn't opened right away, but when it did, Sokka was standing in the doorway. His expression looked frazzled as Suki began to explain herself.

"Toph said tried to beat you up and ended up hearing your side of things about what happened. She told me I should hear what you said, so here I am."

Sokka continued to look speechless. Suki pulled her coat closer to her while she waited for Sokka to say something.

"Can I come in?" The door was opened widely so that Suki was able to step into the warmth of the house.

"Maybe we should stay outside and talk." Sokka reasoned badly.

Suki looked at Sokka incredulously. "It's freezing outside. We could go into the living room to talk."

Suki continued to walk into the house when she stopped to see a blond haired girl sitting on one of Sokka's couches. Sokka tried to restrain Suki from entering any further, but it wasn't working. The girl turned around to face Suki.

"Who is this?" Suki asked pointing casually to Yue.

Yue stood up, thinking of ways to remedy the situation.

"My name's Yue. I'm Jet's girlfriend." Yue responded. Now the girl would know that she was already taken and wasn't trying to date Sokka. That way, she wouldn't be as threatened. But Yue forgot a tiny little thing.

Suki squinted at Yue while thinking. Then she gaped. "Jet's girlfriend?" Suki turned around to look at Sokka's face. "She's the girl you slept with and now you're talking to her?"

Sokka looked back and forth at the two girls. "I can explain."

**It was sort of a cliffhanger; you'll have to wait for next chapter to see how Suki will react. Thank you for everyone who read and gave me suggestions for this chapter. I got like 10 reviews- that made me enthusiastically happy- and around 60 hits, which is great, so thanks to everyone for either reading and an extra thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you couldn't think of anything you wanted me to put into this chapter, you still have a chance for next chapter. So review and tell me what you would like to see. Also I will try to update another chapter this weekend if I can. :P**


	15. Digging a Hole

**A/N: omg I am really sorry I haven't updated in almost a month!! You must really hate me for that, but I hope this chapter sort of makes up for it.**

Sokka looked back and forth at the two girls. "I can explain."

"Explain what? That you're here with another girl?" Suki asked loudly.

Yue stepped up. "I came here to explain everything to Sokka. There's more to this than you think."

"Like I can trust you. Why would I believe anything coming from the girl that slept with my boyfriend?!"

"Jet planned the whole thing. He wanted to break you two up so he could be with you!"

"That's the stupidest plan I have ever heard. Do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

"But it's true. You have believed it, even if you do think its stupid!"

Sokka just stood there, trying to get a word in edgewise, but every time he thought he had an opening, he was cut off.

"Whatever!" Suki screamed louder than she had previously. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm leaving." Suki didn't wait to see what kind of responses she got. She quickly turned around and headed back towards the door.

Sokka quickly ran after her and grabbed Suki's wrist just in time. He held her back from opening the door. Her head snapped back to glare at Sokka.

"What." She demanded starring Sokka straight in the eye.

"Listen, you have got to believe Yue- she's right, he planned it. Please give me another chance." Sokka pleaded.

Suki sighed and slowly yanked her arm out of Sokka's hold. "Me coming here doesn't change anything." Suki kept walking towards the door as Sokka continued to protest.

"But its not my fault, you haven't heard the whole-" Sokka was interrupted by the loud slam of his front door. Suki had left.

BREAK

Sokka was pissed, to say the least. He was mad about the thing with Suki and trying to explain what happened. He was mad that she didn't listen. He was especially mad about Jet planning the whole thing.

_It's like he had nothing else to do but to ruin someone else's lives. That sneaky bastard._ Sokka thought angrily as he stormed to school. He couldn't wait to get there and speak his mind to Jet.

When Sokka got to school, He had to walk around a little to find Jet. It didn't take him long to finally find where he was at. There were only a limited amount of places he could be.

Jet was leaned back against a row of lockers talking to his two friends. Sokka rushed over to Jet and shoved him from the side, causing Jet to stumble over.

"What the hell-" Jet couldn't finish his sentence before Sokka punched him in the jaw. Jet's face twisted sideways from the impact.

"What's your problem?" He asked loudly.

Sokka shoved him again but this time into the lockers. Jet's back hit the wall with a large thud. Sokka came up to Jet's face and held Jet by his shirt.

"Think about it. Maybe it'll come to you soon." Sokka snarled angrily. He tried to punch Jet in the stomach but this time Jet caught it. He twisted his fist and came back with a punch of his own.

Sokka sprawled back and stumbled to the ground. Jet came over to Sokka and punched him in the stomach. "I still have no idea why I'm beating you up."

Sokka coughed violently from the blow, but stood up anyway. "Your plan, dumb ass! Making me deal drugs for you and getting me drunk so that I would have sex with your girlfriend. You were trying to break me and Suki up!" Sokka lunged at Jet and knocked him to the ground.

The two threw a furry of punches, about half of them actually landing. None of them said another word while they attempted to beat the shit out of each other.

The fight didn't seem to last very long. Two teachers hurried up to the thinly formed crowd around the two and broke them up. Again, one teacher was holding Jet and another was holding Sokka.

The principal came up and started to firmly scold the two boys. Both of them weren't paying attention though, they were staring the other one down.

"So you found out what I was doing. It took you long enough." Jet said calmly interrupting the principal.

"Shut up you slimy ass-hole!" Sokka retorted back with. The principal yelled, ending the conversation quickly.

"Both of you need to report your butts to my office now. You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

The two rolled their eyes at the statement and were shoved down the hall to the office. _This is going to be a long day._ Sokka thought.

BREAK

She honestly didn't know what she was doing here.

It was none of her business to be here, but she was still standing on Sokka's ex-girlfriend's porch, hoping she could shed some light on the situation.

Yue nervously knocked on Suki's door. She waited for a while before she heard a click. A tall brown haired guy stood in the doorway. He stood there for a moment scrutinizing Yue.

"What do you want?"

Yue looked around nervously as she spoke. "I came here to speak to Suki. She lives here right?"

Haru nodded. "Hold on." He slightly closed the door and yelled into the house.

Yue waited patiently while she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She heard Haru murmur something then the door opened to display Suki standing in the doorway. Her face looked pleasant until she realized who was standing on her porch.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I came to explain some things. You didn't hear the extent of what happened."

Suki scowled. "I don't really want to _know _what happens."

"Please, it will make more sense if you listen to me." Yue pleaded.

Suki didn't respond. Instead, she slowly closed the door except Yue stuck her foot out, keeping the door from closing, and started talking.

"Jet planned the whole thing out. He made it so that Sokka would have to sell drugs because he didn't want you to know what happened last year. He also spiked Sokka's drink at the party so that he and I would both be drunk and we would sleep together. He knew that Sokka couldn't handle what would happen so Sokka would start smoking pot. He really wanted to break you guys up."

Suki opened the door a little bit more and Yue took her foot out of the way. Suki stared at Yue for a long time, with hurt showing visibly in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore what happened or what Jet was planning. Sokka has betrayed me. Just because I know what happened doesn't help me at all. It doesn't take away any of the pain I'm in!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I thought this would help." Yue tried to explain.

"Well it didn't." Suki snapped and slammed the door, leaving Yue outside and cold.

BREAK

"Sokka! Pay attention."

Sokka slowly turned his head to face the principal. He could visibly see the lines of distress on her face.

"May I continue with what I was saying?" She asked Sokka directly.

"Sure." Murmured Sokka.

"This has been the second time in a month you have come to see me. This doesn't have to do with a fight, but something much more serious."

Sokka nodded his head. He really wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"Sokka, your grades have been significantly dropping. You have D's in all of your classes, except for physics; you have a F in that."

Sokka sighed. He knew his grades were slipping, but he didn't think it was that bad. He hadn't done any of his homework for the past two weeks. He would just sit outside smoking pot. He knew it wasn't good for him, but for some reason he would keep smoking it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was addicted.

"You do realize that you are almost failing all of your classes."

Sokka merely nodded. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Thank you for pointing that out for me. I'll try to get my grades back up."

The principal stared at him. "Okay Sokka. You are dismissed."

And with that, Sokka walked out of the principal's office.

BREAK

He knew he should be doing this. He knew it. But for some reason he did it anyway.

Sokka walked from school the familiar long way to get home. When he got home, he walked quickly up the stairs to his room. He absentmindedly took off his backpack and searched through his drawers for something in particular. He silently put on his navy blue sweatshirt and exited his room through the window.

He quickly walked to his favorite spot in the park. He had been going here for the last three weeks so he knew exactly where he was headed. When he finally got there, he sat down and slowly pulled out his pot stash.

After finishing off one joint, Sokka was in his own world. His head was clear and his vision was blurry. He had plenty time to relax. His mind was jumbled as he thought of many different things. All of them eventually came to thinking of Suki.

Sokka thought about how she always smiled and how happy she had been. He just had to go and mess it all up. He didn't want to end up hurting her in any way, and yet it happened regardless. What made it even worse, was that she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. He knew he had to make up for a lot before she was going to give him another chance.

In a while, the effects from the marijuana wore off. Sokka had to face reality now. He really should stop smoking. Sokka put everything away and zipped up the bag. He was about ready to go until a thought struck him along. _What does it matter? _He asked himself. _No one likes me. I don't have any friends anymore. I have nothing left to lose. Come on, you know you want some more…_

It was a compelling argument. He _did_ have nothing to lose. No one liked him. Everyone knew what happened. Everyone was disgusted in him. Especially Suki.

It stung to remember what he did to her. He didn't need constant reminders of what he didn't have anymore. He was in no hurry to leave. Sokka got comfortable in his spot again and took out the bag.

_That's right. I have nothing left to lose. Here goes nothing._

**So that's it for now. Sorry, I know it's shorter than usual, but next chapter is going to be so much better. It's another big event that's going to happen. Also thanks for all of the hits and reviews; I never thought this story would be this popular. **

**P.S. don't for get to review this chapter too. :)**


	16. A Little Too Much

**A/N: hi peeps, I am back. Sorry for the long time between this update. I had a huge history research paper that I had to write, but now I'm on spring break so I will try to get a couple more chapters out in the next two weeks, so get excited. Also I have an April Fool's story coming out soon, so look out for that. And I'm turning 16 soon, so yay for me! Okay here's the story already. I will stop the rambling.**

He couldn't be in denial any longer. It was virtually impossible. He knew what he'd gotten himself into. He was definitely addicted to marijuana. 

It had been a few weeks since he was last in the office for slipping grades. Now he knew that he was definitely failing out of school. At school he could barely concentrate. He was always thinking about how much time he had until school ended and he could smoke more pot. 

One Friday afternoon, Sokka was at home, rummaging through his drawers looking for the packet. When he took it out, it was empty.

"_Shit_"

What was he going to do now? He could always do homework, but the nagging in the back of his brain would be very distracting. He needed to get some more marijuana, and he needed to get some right now. 

Sokka shoved some money in his pocket and took the empty bag with him too. He knew exactly where he was going to get some more. Sokka went out of his room, down the stairs and past the living room to get to the front door. Unfortunately someone stopped him before he was able to leave.

"Going somewhere?"

Sokka sighed. He was prepared for anyone going to stop him and ask what he was doing. He hardly ever went out the front door anymore, except to go to school. When he needed to go to the park, he would just go out his bedroom window.

Sokka turned around to face Katara. "I'm just going to walk around for a while."

Katara carefully looked at Sokka's face. He had dark circles around his eyes, and he didn't look well.

"Are you feeling alright?" 

"Better than ever." Sokka remarked sarcastically.

Katara scowled. "Did you do all of your homework in 10 minutes?"

"What's it to you?" Sokka snapped. He turned back around and walked through the door, slamming it in the process.

Katara quickly opened the front door again. She looked around but Sokka was nowhere in sight. Katara huffed. What was going on with him?

BREAK

Sokka walked quickly down the streets. His mind was thinking jumbled thoughts, all of them including how he needed more marijuana. But where was he going to get some? Sokka abruptly stopped walking. He didn't even think about where he was going to get more pot, and that was the most important thing. He definitely couldn't go to Jet. Ha, he wouldn't go to Jet for anything in his life ever again. Then a thought came to him; there was another person whom he could go to. Sokka started walking again in the direction of a distant friend.

Sokka quickly neared the familiar corner. He spotted two figures; one in a familiar gray jacket and another in a black hoodie. As Sokka got closer to the two figures, he overheard the conversation:

"Come back as soon as you're finished with this bag. I'll give you twice as much the next time around." The guy in the gray jacket mumbled as the other one nodded and walked down the street. 

When the guy was nowhere in sight, Sokka yelled out. "Hey, what's up?"

The guy turned around and stared at Sokka. "Do I know you?"

Sokka smiled as he pulled down his hood, exposing his signature hairstyle. "I thought you were good with faces, Jordan." The guy smiled and slapped hands with Sokka. 

"Nice to see you again. How long has it been? Almost a year, right?"

Sokka shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I haven't been keeping track."

"So where's that other guy who you used to hang out with? The one with the shaggy hair…Jet, maybe?"

Sokka frowned. "We're not talking to each other anymore."

"Well that's understandable I guess. After what happened before…" Jordan started but then changed the subject. "So I'm pretty sure you didn't just come here to say hi."

Sokka nodded and reached into his pocket. "I sort of have a favor to ask." He pulled out the empty bag. "Could you refill this for me?"

Jordan's eyes narrowed. "I could have sworn you quit."

Sokka sighed. How was he supposed to explain this? "Well I-I sort of got back into it again."

"What? Life's been rough?" Jordan asked as he grabbed the empty bag and fished for a full one.

Sokka snorted. "You have no idea."

Jordan finally pulled out a full bag and gave it to Sokka. Sokka sighed in relief, as he quickly pulled out a piece of paper and started to make a joint. 

"Woah, could you be any more frantic?" Jordan asked Sokka. "How much are you going to pay me for that?"

Sokka had finished making the joint and now he started to search around for some money.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about that." 

Sokka pulled out two twenties and slapped them into Jordan's outstretched hand. "That should cover it, right?"

Jordan smirked. "Yeah, Most definitely." He folded up the two bills and put them safely in his pocket.

Sokka finally lit the joint, and wasted no time in taking a drag. He let out a breath of smoke and his whole body relaxed along with it. The cravings had subsided and he felt so much better.

"So," Jordan started, looking around slyly. "I'm pretty sure that the bag you just bought won't be able to keep up with how much you're taking each time. Might I suggest something more effective?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sokka slurred slightly as he inhaled more of the joint. 

Jordan smiled and pulled out a small packet of white stuff. "Let's just call it dope. You want some?"

Sokka hesitated a moment to think about it. The nickname sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. _Oh well,_ he thought. _Jordan knows what he's doing_. 

Sokka immediately obliged taking the packet from Jordan's hand. "How much should I pay for this stuff?"

Jordan shrugged. "You don't need to, being your first packet and all. If you're really satisfied with it, you can pay for the next batch.

Sokka nodded and mumbled thanks. "So can I smoke this?" Sokka's joint had lasted for as long as this conversation had been going on. Now he had finished it, but was hoping to smoke some more. 

"Yeah sure, that's one way to do it." Jordan simply answered.

"Cool. Thanks again. I'll see you around." Sokka grinned and walked back the way he came. 

When Sokka got home, he didn't bother to climb in through his bedroom window. He walked straight through the front door and upstairs. His Gran was on the couch and took a concerned glance at him, but Sokka ignored it. 

Once Sokka was in his bedroom, he slowly got out the new substance he had just got and quickly rolled it up. His cravings had subsided for a little while, but now he felt something tug at him again. He lit the new smoke and inhaled it slowly. His head started to feel different from how it felt when he was smoking pot, though he didn't stop inhaling it. He popped the joint between his lips a couple more times inhaling more of its fumes. 

He smiled lazily and laid down on his bed. He was really feeling different now, but didn't pay any attention to it. To him it felt good. He took one last inhale of it, until his eyes drooped lazily and everything went black. 

BREAK

The bright lights were too much for Sokka, even with his eyes closed. His head was throbbing and his eyes started to sting as he cracked open his eyes and lazily looked around. His eyebrows furrowed, as he didn't see anything remotely familiar. This was definitely not his room. 

Sokka jumped slightly, when suddenly a shrill scream came from the other side of the room. Sokka's ears started to ring as he turned to see where the noise had come from. He was surprised to see his grandmother and sister come through the door, both of their faces were flushed and their eyes were red.

"Oh my god. Sokka, you're awake!" Sokka's grandmother cried as she ran over and squeezed him around the neck. "I can't believe you did such a thing. I am so disappointed in you!"

Sokka didn't have a chance to speak because Katara started to talk right after his grandmother finished.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed yourself you know that!"

Katara's arms were folded across her chest while she stood at the foot of the bed staring Sokka down. 

"What happened? Where am I?" Sokka managed to croak out.

"You're at a hospital," Katara spat out. "We found you in your bedroom unconscious. The doctors haven't told us what's wrong yet."

"Do you feel okay Sokka?" Gran-Gran asked caringly. 

"I guess," Sokka answered. In truth, he didn't feel well at all, but didn't want to worry her. What _had_ happened last night? He didn't remember a thing; the memories were in a fog. 

Just then two doctors came in, with concerned looks on their faces. 

"It looks like you are awake," One of the doctors stated. "We have the results of what went wrong."

Gran-Gran immediately straightened up and held Sokka's hand. "Please tell us what exactly happened." 

"Well you see," the other doctor started, flipping through his notes. "We found very high concentrations of drugs in his blood system. Lots of marijuana, and a high amount of heroin."

Gran-Gran's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" 

"Prior to when you found the patient unconscious, he had taken in amounts of marijuana and heroin. The heroin was the probable reason that his body shut down. Have you smoked marijuana prior to this time?"

Sokka gulped. "Yes, I have."

Katara didn't look shocked. "I knew it. You were never clean, were you?"

"Yes I was!" Sokka snapped. "I just sort of got hooked on it again."

"Sort of! That would count as an addiction." Katara countered back. 

"Was this the first time you tried heroin, sir?"

Sokka averted the doctor's gaze. "Yes, it is."

"That would explain why you passed out. When you first take heroin, your body isn't used to it. You took in a very high amount, seeing as this is your first time. Your body wasn't used to it and it shut down from the overload."

Sokka's grandmother hadn't spoke since the news came out about his drug problem.

Sokka started to speak. "Gran-Gran, are you okay?"

His grandmother turned her eyes towards Sokka. Her eyes looked sad and empty. Sokka immediately felt guilty. 

"How long have you been smoking?"

"A couple of months or so."

"Are you addicted?"

Sokka bit his lip. "I think I might be."

Gran-Gran sighed and looked back at the doctors. "Thank you very much for the information. Could you give us some time alone?"

"Of course ma'am." The two doctors simply answered and walked out of the door.

Gran-Gran turned her attention back to Sokka.

"I can't believe this has happened again! We put you through rehab once before, and now you are hooked again? When is this going to stop?"

"I don't know, Gran. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't count. I am extremely disappointed in you. Not only because you got back into marijuana, but because you tried heroin too. Do you realize you could have been killed?"

"I really am sorry Gr-"

"Don't try that on me, Sokka!" his grandmother yelled at him. "You almost didn't wake up. We almost **lost**you! Did you really want that to happen? Is life really that bad that you have to abandon me and your sister?"

Sokka hung his head as she continued. "Is this the reason why you are almost failing out of freshman year? Because all you do is come home and smoke?"

"We are going to fix this. _**You**_ are going to fix this. We are putting you again into rehab."

Sokka snapped his head back up to protest. "But you just said I'm gonna fail out of ninth grade! Shouldn't I at least finish this year?"

"We'll talk to your principal about it. Maybe if you are finished with rehab by the time school ends, you might be able to take summer school."

Sokka looked defeated. There was really no way to get out of this. "Okay Gran, I'll go to rehab."

BREAK

Suki hadn't seen Sokka in two weeks, and she was starting to worry. Sure, they weren't together anymore, but it still didn't stop her stomach from feeling like something was wrong. 

The sad thing was that no one else seemed to notice that Sokka had missed a full two weeks of school. When teachers called Sokka's name in role call and he didn't answer, they just marked him down without a fuss. He couldn't have gone on a vacation without telling someone right?

But actually it wasn't that simple. No one was really friends with Sokka after the events at the dance happened. He sat at a table by himself, sometimes he would sit at a table with Teo, but they hardly ever talked. But at least he was sitting with someone else. Maybe he knew where Sokka went. 

Suki confidently went to seek out Teo one Friday at lunch, to see if he knew where Sokka was. When she spotted him, at a secluded lunch table, Suki went over to where he was and immediately started talking.

"Hi."

"Hi." 

Teo looked utterly confused as Suki greeted him. He only knew her because she had been with Sokka at the dance, but that was it. 

"Umm…you are friends with Sokka right?"

Teo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Suki bit her lip. "Do you by any chance know where Sokka is? He hasn't been in school for two weeks and I am starting to worry about him."

Teo looked stunned as Suki explained her reason. He felt ashamed to realize that he hadn't really noticed Sokka being gone unusual. Now that he thought about it, it was extremely strange. 

"I have no idea." Teo apologized. "He didn't tell me anything about a vacation or whatever. Sorry."

Suki's face saddened. "Okay well, thanks anyways. See you around." Suki turned around and walked back to her lunch table.

BREAK

The weekend past uneventfully for Suki. She did lots of homework and studying for tests. On Monday, Suki was sitting in homeroom waiting for her friends, when they came barreling through the door.

"Oh my god Suki you won't believe what we just found out." Ty Lee squealed as she and Toph raced over to her desk. 

"What happened?"

"Well, some people heard this from the principal casually mentioning it to someone in the office. It's about Sokka." Toph started out.

Just when Ty Lee was about to say the news, the teacher stalked in. "Everyone get to your seats. No talking while I'm taking roll."

Ty Lee and Toph sat down in two seats next to Suki and waited for role to be over. Suki noticed the principal standing near the doorway waiting for role to be finished. 

Ty Lee leaned over to Suki. "Oh boy, something really big must have happened."

The principal stepped farther into the classroom and cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Good morning students, this is a brief message about one of your classmates, Sokka. Two weeks ago, we got news that he was rushed to the hospital after his family members found him lying unconscious on his bed."

Everyone gasped. Suki stared wide-eyed at the principal waiting for what she was going to say next. 

"Sokka had apparently overdosed on heroin and had large amounts of marijuana in his system. His guardian has decided to move and send him to rehab and he won't be returning for the rest of the school year."

Suki's jaw dropped, as did most of the students. The principal continued on.

"I know that some of you must have knew Sokka at some point, so we realized that you guys had a right to know. We are deeply sorry about a loss of a student, but hope that he will get better soon. Thank you all for listening."

The principal smiled gravely and walked out of the room. The whole room broke out in whispers as students talked to their friends about the exciting news and fresh gossip. 

Ty Lee frowned. "That's what we were going to tell you about. Too bad the principal beat us to it first."

Suki could only nod as the piece of information ran through her head. Sokka was going to rehab. He had almost killed himself because he chose to take heroin. She couldn't believe how messed up he had become.

She wished that she had found out sooner. She really wanted to go to his house and ask him why it happened. She wanted him to explain everything to her. Thoughts of what Yue had told her when she came to her doorstep. _He knew that Sokka couldn't handle what would happen so Sokka would start smoking pot._ Did Jet have a connection with why Sokka had tried heroin? Suki wasn't entirely sure, but she knew that she had to confront Jet about it for more details. She would try to get to the bottom of this.

**So this was the big event that was going to happen. After this chapter I might have about 5 or 6 more chapters to go until the story ENDS! I know, really sad, but I have another Sukka story I'm going to start right after this one ends, so your Sukka craving will be fulfilled. It will also have drama in it…**

**P.s. please PLEASE review this chapter. **

**P.p.s.- and if you know anything about what drug rehab is like, please PM me, or else I'll be making things up. **


	17. Searching for the Truth

**A/N: so when I said I'd update soon, I wasn't really planning on this soon, but oh well. So here's the next chapter. Things pertaining to Sokka will be explained more in this chapter, so read on!**

Suki had been building up to this all week. She could have asked him during school, but Suki decided against it. She wanted to find the things out privately, and not the whole school knowing what was going on. So, on the next Saturday afternoon, Suki stood nervously on Jet's doorstep.

She had tried to figure out what to say before hand, but she knew that it wouldn't always work. Jet being the way he is didn't make things better for her. The door opened unexpectedly and Jet stood there with a huge smirk on his face.

"Wow. Only in my dreams did I think that Suki would be standing on my doorstep wanting to see me."

Suki scoffed. "Whatever Jet, this is about something serious. Can I please come in?"

Jet opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. Suki quickly came through the door and into the room. She didn't notice Jet staring her up and down and she passed him.

"So what brings you here?" Jet asked wrapping an arm around Suki's waist before Suki wormed her way out. 

"I need to ask you a question." Suki murmured as they walked into Jet's living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay." Jet answered expectantly. He was sitting next to Suki on the couch, a respectable ways away. That probably wouldn't last for long.

"Yue told me that you planned everything so that Sokka could get back into pot and mess up our relationship. Is this true?"

Jet's eyebrows shot up. "When did you speak to Yue?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter. Is it true that you tried to break us up?"

Jet immediately recovered and scooted towards Suki. "Yeah, I guess it is true now that I think about it."

Suki scooted farther way from where Jet was now. "Why would you do that? Why would you get Sokka addicted to pot again?"

Jet smirked again. "It was all part of a bigger plan." He reached his arm around Suki's waist and held her there securely.

Suki pried Jet's fingers off of her body and stood up. "What the hell are you talking about? Did you do that so that you could get him into taking heroin?"

Jet rolled his eyes and stood up too. "I never intended on getting Sokka into heroin. That didn't even cross my mind."

"Well then why did you want to get Sokka into drugs?" Suki yelled back.

"It's because of what happened in eighth grade. He ratted me out."

"_You guys_ were friends back in eighth grade?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jet replied sitting back down on the couch.

"Well what happened?" Suki asked quieter sitting back down on the couch. "Tell me everything!"

"Just some stuff with pot. We got caught, he told on me. End of story." Jet replied quickly and turned his eyes to Suki's face. "But the main reason why I broke you two up, was because I wanted you for myself."

Suki's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?" 

"I knew I wanted you when I met you last year when Haru was mentoring me."

"Are you saying _you _had a crush on _me_?"

"Well, yeah." Jet stated simply.

"I thought you were always joking." Suki replied softly.

Jet didn't reply. He shifted his eyes so they directly looked into Suki's "So, now that's out of the bag, do you wanna go to dinner sometime?"

Suki froze for a split second before turning away. "I'm really sorry Jet. I don't think I can do that." She stood up feeling terribly awkward and headed for the front door. Unfortunately Jet was holding her back.

"Tell me one good reason why you won't"

Suki whipped her head around. Her eyes were glaring holes into Jet's head. "I don't know, maybe because you broke me and my _boyfriend_ up. You got him addicted to pot and now he's in rehab. You **hurt **me!"

Suki wretched her hand out of Jet's grasp and kept walking towards the door. Jet quickly followed her and continued talking. "It's not like he didn't have it coming. Sokka's a pothead anyways. He would have continued smoking pot and broke your heart eventually without my help."

"I cannot believe I came here. You are an ass, you know that?"

Jet caught up to Suki again and pushed her against a wall with him on top of her. "Look just give me a chance. I'll treat you better than the bastard could have ever dreamed of."

"What? Like you're treating me now?" Suki strongly kneed Jet yet again in the groin. _This is really starting to get old_. Suki thought in her head as she kicked Jet.

"Stop treating girls like pieces of shit and maybe you'll get some." Suki spat out at Jet before closing the door and walking quickly back to her house. 

BREAK

When Suki got back, she was extremely exhausted from the meeting with Jet. She really wanted to rest, but she knew she needed to finish this up first. She still had no idea the main reason why Jet would get back at Sokka. She knew that asking Jet for the answer was a mistake, and she knew that she couldn't exactly ask Sokka, so she tried the next best person- her older brother.

Suki mounts the stairs up to Haru's room and politely knocks on the door. She quietly opens the door and looks to see Haru playing on his computer.

"Hey, Haru. Can I talk to you about something?"

Haru groaned and turned around. "Can it at least wait?"

Suki shook her head and came the whole way into his room. "Not exactly."

Haru swiveled around his chair and fully looked at Suki. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to Sokka in eighth grade that caused him so much trouble." Suki timidly asked.

Haru rolled his eyes. "The question is, what didn't he do."

Suki looked hopeful, but Haru shook his head. "I can't do that. When you mentor someone, you have to keep what happened to get there confidential. Sorry Suki."

Suki pouted. "Please, Haru please please please tell me! I really want to know. I would ask Sokka but I can't exactly reach him…"

Haru slid his palm down his face before answering. "Alright. I'll tell you. But you can't tell this to anyone else. You got it?"

Suki smiled. "Yes of course."

Haru sighed. "It started two years ago, when Sokka's mother died. The whole family went into depression. Sokka's father started to stay home more often because before hand their mother did most of the stuff at home."

"At the beginning of eighth grade Sokka's dad left to go serve in the navy. He had been training for the time before that, and now this was his chance to go and fight. His father thought it would be best to let Sokka finish the rest of the school year and middle school off where Sokka still have friends. He was going to move them down here to their grandmother's as soon as Sokka was done with school."

"Sokka had always just been quiet at school and not really talking to anyone. That was until his friends and him tried pot at a party. Sokka took a liking to it because now his mind was off of his mother dying and he could be happy without thinking about it. So he started to buy pot regularly. It didn't take long before his sister and the nanny his father paid to take care of them for a while noticed the smell of smoke from marijuana coming from his room. He was easily busted and got in huge trouble."

"Sokka's father thought the easiest way to move him into the right direction was to move him down here and get him away from his pot-smoking friends. Sokka and his sister moved down here with their grandmother. Sokka didn't need any help because he had just been smoking for at least a month and was not yet hooked. He was clean for about a month or so when he met Jet."

"Jet basically got him back into pot again. He said that pot helped Sokka loosen up and feel better. Sokka fell back into pot harder this time. He would sneak out of his bedroom window and go hang out with Jet and his friends while smoking pot instead of in his bedroom. He eventually became addicted. He used up all of his money buying pot, so a couple of times he even stole money from his grandmother. Soon enough though things got a lot worse."

FLASHBACK

_Sokka had just smoked some pot with Jet and his friends before they went out on the streets to have some fun. Sokka was walking with Jet aimlessly before something caught Jet's eye.  
_

"_Ooo, look at that car over there!" Jet lazily pointed to a black sports car. Sokka's eyes gaped._

"_Wow that must have cost a fortune or more."_

"_Yeah," Jet replied. "I wish I had a car like that."_

_Sokka nodded while Jet started to look smug._

"_Hey Pipsqueak, you know how to break into locks right?"_

_Before Sokka knew what was going on, Jet and Pipsqueak launched over to the other side of the street and over near the car. Sokka at first felt a slight feeling of panic, but it disappeared in an instant. He slowly walked over to where Jet and Pipsqueak were. _

"_I don't think this is a good idea." Sokka slurred._

"_Why not? There's no one here." Jet replied as Pipsqueak continued to pick the lock._

"_It could be dangerous." Sokka persistently answered._

"_So? Danger is fun. Or are you scared swokka? Will Mommy be angwry at you?" Jet replied._

_Sokka narrowed his eyes at the mention of his mother. He didn't respond at all. He crossed his arms and waited for Jet to get done._

_Once Pipsqueak opened the car door, Jet whooped. He climbed into the car and unlocked the other door._

"_Okay you did it. Now can we go?"_

"_Are you kidding me? What fun was it to break the locks? I want to see how this baby rides!"_

_Jet quickly fiddled with the inside of the car while Pipsqueak fiddled with the outside. Suddenly the engine roared and Jet grinned like a madman._

"_Come on Sokka get in!"_

_Sokka shook his head. Suddenly Pipsqueak shoved him into the passenger seat and shut the door. _

"_When you come back, tell me how it runs." Pipsqueak stated before getting onto the safe part of the sidewalk._

_Jet nodded and revved the engine some more. He pushed his foot on the gas and the car drove 5 inches then stopped._

"_This is going to be fun." Jet shouted as he pressed the pedals again and went on his rocky way._

"It didn't take long for the two to be pulled over by the police. They were asked some questions that Jet sarcastically answered and they were both taken to the police office. The two of them were separated into different rooms where they ere tested for drugs. Sokka was sworn to secrecy by Jet, but when the officer asked Sokka the questions again, he told the whole thing. Sokka got into huge trouble, to say the least, and had to go to rehab. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Suki sat there on Haru's bed totally astonished. That was all Sokka had been through? This was why Jet had to get back at Sokka? She couldn't believe it. Sokka wasn't so innocent after all.

**Yeah, so I was going to add something else to it, but I have to research more first so that will come in next chapter. Thank you for the three reviews I got from H2P2, kasplosion, and AvatarAiris, and thank you all for ****60 REVIEWS! ****I am super excited about reaching that so thanks and thanks also for the adds to two communities that added my story: ****Suki and Sokka**** and ****Welcome to modern society Avatar****. When I woke up this morning- or afternoon- my day was made so thanks. I will update again really soon and please review more for this chapter!**


	18. Miss you

Sokka lay in an uncomfortable cot looking up at the ceiling

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that you all will hate me for this because this isn't exactly a chapter. It's more like a filler thing. I can't really put anything else in because that's for next chapter, so just bear with me. Also it's just overall crappy, so I give you full permission to yell at me about how badly written it is. **

Sokka lay in an uncomfortable cot looking up at the ceiling. He had been in rehab for a few days. He didn't remember much from being in rehab before, but he did remember it wasn't as bad as it was now; maybe because this time he had left people whom he cared about.

Sokka wondered if Suki knew where he was. He had disappeared without saying anything to anyone. As soon as he got home from the hospital, his Gran called the rehab center he had been at before to see if they would take him in again. Sokka had wanted to leave to go see Suki or Teo, but he had to stay at home. Apparently his grandmother had feared that Sokka would go and smoke more pot.

Now he was here, waiting for morning to come so he wouldn't have to sit here thinking. His mind would wander to what was happening back at home and then he would wonder again what Suki would be doing right now.

Sokka suddenly had an idea. He could write Suki a letter explaining everything. He slowly got out of bed to grab his stuff. He pulled out a piece of lined paper and a pen and sat on his cot against the wall.

_Dear Suki, _

Sokka paused. He had no idea what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to explain what happened but words weren't coming to him.

_I know I kind of disappeared and you are probably wondering where I am._

Sokka shook his head and crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor. He took out another piece of paper and began writing on it again.

_I don't know if you heard, but I am in rehab right now…_

That started out horrible, Sokka thought. He scratched it out and kept writing.

_I am in rehab because of my…_

Sokka stopped writing and gave up. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to say nor did he know what he was trying to say. What if Suki didn't care at all about where he was. They had broken up before he got busted. Maybe she was over him. If that was the case then there was no reason for him to be trying to write the stupid letter. He crumpled up the second piece of paper and threw it on the ground with the pencil. Sokka lied back down on his cot and tried to go back to sleep again, trying to forget about Suki.

BREAK

Suki was still trying to comprehend what Haru and Jet told her about Sokka. He was an addict, who was addicted to marijuana once but happened to become addicted again. He had struggled with it and had broken her heart. He was a bad person- someone who she should have never dated. Yet Suki still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Yes, she knew that they had broken up a month or so ago, but that didn't stop her from constantly thinking during the day about what he was doing at a specific moment. Was he feeling happy or sad? Was he thinking about her?

That was a stupid question. They had already broken up. She probably wasn't in his mind at all. Besides he had better things to think about.

Suki told Ty Lee and Toph that she was over Sokka. She didn't have any more feelings about him. Then why was she always thinking about him? It was simple- she was definitely not over him.

**So, yes, this is it. I'm sorry about how short it is, but the next chapter will be longer and with more drama, I think, so something to look forward too. **

**Please review it though, even if it's to tell me how horrible this is. **


	19. A couple months later

A couple of months later…

_A couple of months later…_

Suki, Toph and Ty Lee were lying on Suki's bed deciding what to do. It was two weeks after school have been let out and they were already bored.

"We could go shopping." Ty Lee suggested. The other two shook their heads.

"I don't feel like walking around getting clothes." Toph said turning down the idea.

"We could go to the playground." Suki proposed.

"I don't want to." Ty Lee replied.

"Well we have to think of something. I don't want to just sit here and do nothing." Suki replied.

Just then, a phone rang off. Suki sat up and looked around.

"That's my phone."

Suki followed the sound until she got to a small silver phone. She opened it up and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. How are you Suki?"'_

Suki's heart froze and emotions came flooding back. Ty Lee and Toph watched and listened to her strangely as she tried to gather words.

"Sokka?" Suki's voice cracked as she said his name. This couldn't be happening. "I-I thought you were in rehab."

"_I was. I finished it and they let me go. I'm clean now."_

"Oh." That was all Suki could say. She was at loss for any more words.

"_So, I was calling because I wondered if you wanted to meet me at Starbucks or something so that we could talk."_

"Umm, I don't know. I'm sort of busy." Where did that come from? She wasn't busy, she was bored 10 seconds ago. Ty Lee furrowed her eyebrows as she spoke the words.

"_Well it doesn't have to be today. Maybe tomorrow or something."_

Suki didn't know what to say. When did he become so confident? He must have changed a lot from going to rehab and not just that stopped smoking.

"_Well it's been nice talking to you. I can call you tomorrow if you want. Anyway I'll talk to you later."_

"Wait!" Suki yelled into the phone, startling her two friends.

"…_Yeah?"_

"I'm actually not busy. I can meet you today."

"_Okay. I'll meet you at Starbucks at 5 o'clock."_

"Sure. See you then."

"_Bye Suki."_

"Bye."

The phone went dead and Suki knew that the conversation was over. She slowly closed her phone and sat slowly on the bed.

"Oh my gosh. Was that Sokka on the phone?" Ty Lee questioned.

Suki merely nodded.

"What did he say to you?" Toph asked.

"He wants to meet me at Starbucks to catch up."

"Ooooo, that means he still likes you." Ty Lee answered.

Suki shook his head. "We've been broken up for months now. He's most likely over me by now."

"Then why did he ask to talk to you then?"

Suki shrugged.

"Well you still like him don't you?"

"Of course not!" Suki practically shouted. "He hurt me at the dance, remember? He _slept_ with someone else. There is no way I still have feeling for him."

"Then why did your heart speed up when you figured out he was on the phone?" Toph asked knowingly. Her feet were planted on the ground while she was grinning.

"I was nervous." Suki scoffed.

"Your heart was also beating when you were talking about him now."

"I don't know." Suki answered frustrated.

Toph mockingly nodded. "Sure you don't."

Suki frowned. "You guys can go. I need to get ready anyway."

Ty Lee and Toph frowned as they got up and left Suki's room. Suki closed the door once they were gone and got ready to go see Sokka.

BREAK

Sokka watched as Suki walked down the sidewalk and into Starbucks. She had on a blue tank top and black jeans. When she saw him, she slightly smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey." Suki said as they awkwardly stood together. Suki wasn't sure if she should hug him or not –seeing as Sokka is her ex.

"Did you order anything?"

"No. I was waiting for you." Sokka replied as they both walked over to stand in line.

After the two got their orders, they ambled over to a booth and sat down. Suki slowly sipped her vanilla crème based cappuccino, while Sokka stirred his latte.

"So how have things been going at school?" Sokka asked starting the much-needed conversation.

"Well school is out now. I did pretty well on my finals." Suki answered.

"Oh. Anything else?"

"No not really. I think Jet has a new girlfriend or something. That's about all the gossip that I know of."

"Oh. Okay."

The conversation awkwardly ended from the mentioned name of Jet. Suki didn't really want to bring up what had happened between them long before. Neither did Sokka.

"So how were things at rehab? I mean, if you want to tell me. I don't want you to say anything you don't want to talk about. If its okay-"

"It's fine Suki. I understand." Sokka interrupted her confidently. "Rehab was fine, I guess. It wasn't easy, though."

"Were you admitted because of… umm … of a marijuana addiction?"

"Yeah. It was hard getting through the side effects and everything but," Sokka lowered his voice softly. "One thought helped me get through."

Suki nodded as if she understood but didn't question it further. Sokka continued.

"They really don't give you much freedom though. I had someone watch me the whole time except when I went to sleep. It was lonely but I got through it. Now I'm clean."

Suki nodded feeling slightly better about him. He was much better now. He seemed more energetic and confident. Sokka suddenly got quieter as he spoke.

"Hey Suki, can I ask you an important question?"

"Sure Sokka. Anything."

"You know that I've changed and I'm clean now. I will never take up another joint again. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get back together." Sokka spoke with his eyes locked in Suki's. Suki sat there in absolute shock as the suggestion sunk in. All she could be right now is speechless.


	20. What now?

Suki sat there as his words sank in

**A/N: omg I am super sorry for this chapter being so late. I wasn't thinking I would update this until after finals which is two weeks from now, but I started writing this and decided to post it anyways. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys like it!!**

Suki sat there as his words sank in. Sokka sat there nervously waiting for Suki's response. After a couple of minutes, Suki shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sokka. I don't think that's possible."

Sokka looked devastated. "Wh-why not? I changed. I'm clean now."

Suki looked down at her drink that was now empty. "Our relationship has just been through too much to try again. We can't."

Sokka shook his head, not taking Suki's no for an answer. "Please, tell me a reason why."

Suki's brows furrowed as she stood up. "_One reason_. You want _one_ reason. I'll give you two! You lied to me about your addiction to marijuana. Just thought you would take it. And second, you _had sex _with another girl, while we were still together. Is that enough for you?"

Suki took her finished drink and stormed out of Starbucks. Sokka was speechless while watching her go. Of course he remembered those reasons, but he thought she would have forgiven him by now. It has been months since it happened. Sokka shook his head. He told her he was clean. He made a mistake and now he paid for it. But Suki hadn't forgiven him for either of the reasons.

Sokka sighed. He really wished that Suki would believe him. He _needed_ Suki to believe him. He had realized while he was in rehab that he might have just- wait he couldn't think about right now. He needed to focus all of his energy on getting Suki back.

BREAK

Suki walked quickly back to her house. When she got there she would have to call Ty Lee and Toph and tell them what happened. She needed to get their advice about if she made the right decision or not.

Twenty minutes after Suki had gotten home, Ty Lee and Toph had arrived. They went into Suki's room and closed her door, making sure that no one would hear what they were talking about; especially Haru.

"So tell us everything!" Ty Lee immediately stated.

"Well, we went to Starbucks and we made small talk and then Sokka suddenly asked if we could get back together." Suki said in one breath.

"So did you accept him?" Toph asked.

"Of course not!" Suki answered quickly. "I can't not forget about what he did to me last year!"

"So why did you call us here then?" Toph replied annoyed.

Suki sighed exasperatedly. "Because I want to know if I made the right decision or not."

Toph groaned and flopped backwards on Suki's bed. "Didn't we already talk about this when you first broke up with him?

Suki frowned. "No, and even if we did this is different. He says he's changed and I don't know if I should believe him or not."

"Well it has been a couple of months since everything happened. Maybe you should give him a chance." Ty Lee butted in.

"Yeah, And part of the stuff he did, he did while he was drunk." Toph reasoned.

"But that's not the point." Suki began again. "He did something the first time and then he went to rehab. Then he did pot again and went to rehab another time. How many times more is he going to do it?"

"I guess I see where you're coming from." Ty Lee replied. "But this time he lost something big. He broke up with you. He must have learned his lesson after this time."

Suki scoffed. "Oh please. It's not like he was that interested in me. He probably wanted to please Jet more than be with me."

"That's not true. Why did he call you again to see how you were doing? It was painfully obvious he wanted to get back together with you."

Toph nodded in agreement.

Suki sat on the bed contemplating what Toph and Ty Lee had just told her. She bit her lip in thought.

After a while Suki shook her head. "I think I made the right decision. Thanks for your guys' help anyways."

Toph frowned but got off the bed with Ty Lee.

"Okay, but still think about what we said. You could always change your mind."

The three of them said their goodbyes and Toph and Ty Lee left.

BREAK

A shrill from Suki's cell phone rang around 10 o'clock the next day. Suki groaned as she woke up and grabbed her phone. Who the heck could be calling her at this time in the morning?

"Hello?" Suki said groggily.

"_Oh hey. Did I wake you up?"_

Suki paused and sat up. "No, I was already awake. What's up?"

"_I know you said no to my offer, but I was wondering if we could talk- more about our relationship though."_

"I don't know Sokka. Maybe we should just forget about this."

"_I'm not expecting anything from it. I just want to talk more about what went wrong. Please?"_

Suki contemplated the situation. She really wanted to respond that he knew about everything that went wrong and there was nothing else to talk about. But something in her gut was nagging her to say yes.

"I guess we could. We could meet in Starbucks again…"

"_Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you around two o'clock?"_

"Okay. See you then."

Suki sighed and fell back into bed. Just when she thought she had rejected Sokka, she ended up accepting him again. She thought back to what Ty Lee and Toph had said. He really was making an effort to get back into her life. She wasn't sure if she was excited about that or not.

BREAK

Once again, Suki and Sokka sat in a small Starbucks booth sipping their drinks in silence. Suki didn't know what she was supposed to talk about so she kept silent.

Sokka started the conversation. "So I wanted to talk about what's happened between us."

"There's nothing really to talk about. We dated, you lied to me, you cheated on me and we broke up." Suki answered sharply, still looking down at her drink.

"I know but you don't get what really happened. Like the details."

"Okay…"

Sokka ran a hand throw his hair. "When we first started dating I was clean. It wasn't until we had a major fight that I smoked for the first time since I was clean. It was the day before the anniversary of my mom's death."

"So are you saying that I made you addicted to pot again?"

"No! I'm just saying that I'm more vulnerable to smoke pot when I'm stressed or anxious." Sokka replied. "Like after Yue and I slept together. I kept recalling what happened when we-"

"Please can we not talk about this?" Suki said quickly and loudly as her voice cracked. "I don't care what happened then."

Sokka froze. He didn't realize that it hurt her badly. "I'm really sorry Suki. I didn't know that-"

"Whatever. It's fine." Suki replied quickly while really staring down at her drink.

"So umm…when that happened I needed to smoke more to forget. And when we broke up, that was really when I started to take more and more doses."

Suki nodded as Sokka continued.

"Basically this whole thing was my fault. We started to distance from each other because I wouldn't tell you about Jet and how I was dealing pot. I thought that you would dump me because of it."

"But you thought that if you kept it a secret, everything would be okay?" Suki questioned.

"No, I would have told you about it later on. I realized halfway through that I couldn't keep trying to keep it a secret. So I told Jet that I wasn't going to be dealing anymore. There was one more job he wanted me to do at a party and that's when I got drunk and the whole thing happened."

Suki nodded and made eye contact with Sokka for the first time that day. They stared at each other for a long time before Suki broke it off and stared down at the table.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you as much as I did. That's why I feel like I need to make it up to you." Sokka started out. "That's why I really want to try this again. I want to be a better boyfriend to you. I've learned my lesson. I promise this time will be better. Please?"

Suki hated doing this. She knew that she didn't want to date him again. She couldn't take that chance of putting herself out there and possibly getting hurt again. And yet, Sokka did seem convincing. He definitely has changed. There was something about him that wasn't so uncertain like the first time they met. Plus he was convinced that he would try so much harder this time around. But Suki didn't know if she could still trust Sokka anyway. So she didn't want to be with him again, but she also didn't want to stop seeing him. She thought that maybe she could help him without dating him.

"I don't think we should really date anymore Sokka, but maybe we could just be friends?" Suki asked skeptically.

Sokka was a little surprised but accepted. She didn't reject him completely so maybe he still had a chance to change her mind.

**So this is the second to last chapter of the story. I might get the final chapter done this weekend or sometime in the next couple of weeks. I really want to try and reach 100 reviews by the time this story is over, but I don't know how well that's going to work out…anyways please review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I have the name for my next Sukka story. It's called High School Sweethearts and on my profile there is a little summary about it. I hope you guys feel compelled to read that story after this one. **


	21. Forgiveness

Chapter 21- Shane invites Stephanie over as friends

**A/N: this is it. This is the end. I'm not sure that this is a very big ending. It's really short, but I had nothing else to say… I hope you guys like it anyways.**

Suki looked over at Sokka and watched him as he went through a wooden box. Sokka had called Suki over to help him clean his room of any stuff that would remind him of marijuana. Suki was pleased that Sokka had asked her over. It meant that he was trying to show her how much he had changed. Already he had thrown out his two dark sweatshirts that he wore most of the time while either dealing or smoking pot and some other items.

Sokka pulled out some small pieces of paper and threw them into his trashcan.

"What are those used for?" Suki inquired.

"You roll the pot up in them." Sokka stated simply. He went into another drawer and pulled out a lighter. "I guess I shouldn't just throw this out."

Suki nodded her head. "You might want to put it down in your kitchen some place. There are other uses for it."

Sokka nodded and walked over to his door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to put this someplace safe."

Suki smiled and waited for Sokka to come back. It was strange how much Sokka had changed. Before he was somewhat shy and stuttered a lot. Now he was more confident. He wasn't afraid to hide anything anymore. From the few weeks her and Sokka had spent just as friends, Suki had learned a lot about pot and details of Sokka's past. She understood a lot more now. She was glad of the decision she made about them staying as friends.

Sokka came in through the door interrupting Suki's thoughts. He took one more look around his room before sitting on his bed next to Suki.

"I think I got all of the stuff out." Sokka stated.

Suki nodded. "I'm glad you did this. Does your room feel different now?"

"Yeah. It feels cleaner, I guess. In a way."

They sat there for a little while before Suki turned to look at Sokka again.

"You've really changed over these few months."

"Yeah? I guess rehab is supposed to do that to you." Sokka said meeting Suki's eyes.

"I'm glad you went. You must be somewhat happier now." Suki continued still looking at Sokka.

"Yes I am. More than you will ever know." Sokka replied smiling. Suki blushed a little to reasons unknown to her. They kept staring at each other intently.

Sokka breathed out as he leaned in closer to Suki. Suki didn't know what to do. Should she say something or should she lean away? Suki didn't do either of those things. She subconsciously wanted this just as much as Sokka did.

Sokka leaned closer to Suki until his lips were almost touching hers. He was waiting for her to reject him. To tell him he didn't want this. But when Suki didn't move, Sokka saw this as an okay sign and leaned in all the way.

At first the kiss was simple. Sokka held it for a long time before breaking apart. He kissed Suki again and again. Suki responded with kissing him back. Sokka's hands gently made their way to her waist to pull her closer. His heart was beating fast as he deepened the kiss and his tongue entered her mouth. Suki didn't freeze up. She kept kissing him.

After a while, Suki broke a few inches away slowly to catch her breath. Her eyes were still locked on to Sokka's. Sokka was smiling slightly.

"I don't know about this, Sokka. I-" Sokka cut her off by kissing her again.

"I wasn't the only one who was kissing back then. You know you still have feelings for me."

Suki was taken aback. "I don't know about that. I think we should just stay as friends. It'll be a lot easier."

"But it won't be a lot easier for me. I want to be with you and not just as friends."

Suki shook her head. "We've already talked about this. I can't ignore what happened before."

Sokka kissed Suki again, but this time more tenderly. "You told me I've changed and I have. I've learned my lesson."

"Sokka I just…I just don't-"

Sokka kissed Suki again. "Suki," he whispered. "I love you."

Suki froze as she thought about what Sokka said. He loved her? This couldn't be possible.

"No. You don't love me. You think you do, but you don't."

"No, I do. I thought about you everyday when I was in rehab. You were the one thing that helped me get through."

Suki watched as Sokka continued talking. Her eyes started to water.

"I know that I hurt you and I deeply regret it. I kick myself every time I think about what happened. You have got to forgive me. I'm begging you please."

Sokka raised his hand and caressed Suki's face. "Please, Suki please. I swear that I'll do better this time. You have to give me another chance please."

Tears fell from Suki's eyes and Sokka wiped them away.

"Sokka, I…"

"You don't even have to love me, Suki. I'm fine with that. Tell me something I have to do in order for you to believe me. I'll do anything."

Suki thought about everything Sokka said. She wanted to trust him, but she didn't know if she should. After thinking for a while, she finally made a decision.

Suki leaned in and kissed Sokka fully and he responded back. She brought one hand up to his cheek and the other around his waist. She pulled him closer to her, hoping that he would never let go. They pulled away from each other after a minute or so.

"Promise me that you'll never get within one hundred feet of Jet again. "

Sokka smiled widely. "I promise."

And with that they kissed, thinking of nothing that could go wrong for them now.

**I think the end is a little cheesy but I couldn't think of anyway else to end it. Sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations. I thought it was going to be big but then I wrote it and realized its not. Anyway tell me what you think of it. I would really appreciate the reviews. **

**Also thanks for everyone who reviewed the story, put it on their favorite or alert story list. I didn't think that it would be this popular. And thank you to everyone who put me on his or her favorite or alert author list. I'm really flattered. Thank you all so much!!**

**Keep an eye out for my next Sukka story, High School Sweethearts. It'll be coming out in a few weeks! **


End file.
